Drummer Chick
by EverythingJonas
Summary: Zahra is a normal Australian teen who loves to play the drums, she gets agig 2 play in the newest JoBro’s video. What will happen when the JoBro’s regular drummer can't be found on the day of their concert?Will they recognize her In The Audience...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Well… I'm Zahra Smith and I am 15 years of age. I'm originally from Australia the most awesome place on the planet but 3 years ago my mum had to come her to America for work. My mum is more like my sister and my best friend rather than a mother. She is the most down to earth caring person I know. She is completely understanding of things that I want to do but can put her foot down hard when she feels the need to. I always go to her for guidance and I take in everything she says to me.

I have never met my father he left us when I was a kidlet and hasn't made any kind of contact since. I don't have any brothers and sister mainly because my mum never remarried. She has had a few boyfriends along the way but always has said that I'm the most important thing in her life and she doesn't need a man. My mum is really successful at what she does so we have a fair bit of money, but we have a tiny, old house. We could have a gigantic mansion on the beech but then we would never get to see each other and this place feels more like a home than any mansion could ever. Mum has always said the smaller the house the closer the family. Nothing is more important to us then spending hours and hours in the living room talking and just enjoying each others company.

I go to the public school about a 10 minute drive from where I live. I have 1 best friends Amber she is a real girly girl and as she calls it "own the school". I am sort of completely opposite to her, I'm kind of a tomboy but not a complete tomboy I wear shorts but girly type shorts and I only wear t-shirts. I am totally and completely obsessed with drums and anything drum related. I always have my favourite set of drum sticks in my back pocket and if they aren't in my back pocket I either using them or sitting down. Amber is really into music but more listening to others play then playing her self. I prefer to play my self, I don't know it's just better.

Ok now to my current life!

'Hey Zahra. Where are you going?' Amber said as she came walking into my room with out even knocking. Must remember to ask mum to get a lock on my door.

'I got that music video thing today. Didn't I tell you?' I answered as I put the last of three drink bottles into my backpack.

'No you didn't. But you got in that's amazing.' She said as she scooped me up into a hug. 'Wait when did you find out?' She pulled away from the hug and looked at me as if she was disappointed.

'Yesterday.' I cringed slightly as she slapped my shoulder.

'Why didn't you tell me? We were together all afternoon.' She crossed her arms across her chest and scrunched up her face.

'Must have slipped my mind.' I answer innocently.

'Something else will be slipping your mind later, and I'm telling you it isn't soft and fluffy.'

'Is that a death threat.' I said with a fake gasp.

'It might be.' She smiled mysteriously and sat down on my bed. 'So where is it. Can I come?'

'Is in town some where. And yes of course you can come.' I sat down next to her on the bed and we both let our selves fall onto our backs as were stared up at the ceiling.

'When are you supposed to be there?' She asked after a few minutes of silence. I sighed lightly and brought my watch up to my face. You know if I look closely enough in my watch, I can see the reflection of my watch, in the reflection of my eye. How cool is that. I finally stoped looking at the reflection in the reflection and realised the time. I gasped loudly and sat bolt up right, I felt the bed move slightly as Amber sat up as well.

'I meant to be there now.' I almost shouted as I jumped up grabbed my bag and bolted out my door. I didn't hear footsteps by the time I got to the stairs so I turned and ran back to my room. I poked my head in to the see Amber still sitting on my bed. 'Are you coming?' She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and ran over to me. I shouted out to my mum that we needed to go now and she answered and followed us out to the car with the keys in one hand and the paper in the other. Once we were in the car I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and turned on the radio. I was pleased to find that my favourite song ever was playing, All The Small Things by Blink-182. I cranked it right up and me and Amber blasted the lyrics at the top of our lungs. My mum was laughing at us and telling us we were crazy. We just laughed back at her and by the end of the song she was joining in, such a cool mum!

'Well where are we supposed to go?' I asked my mum as we all got out of the car in front of this, what looked like and empty run down building.

'Well this thing says there should be someone waiting.' She replied while studying a piece of paper.

'Well we are late.' Amber added.

'Look there's someone.' Mum shouted out and pointed towards the doors. A tall skinny man was walking out the doors with a small woman right behind him. Mum walked over at a fast pace towards him and me and Amber struggled to keep up.

'Excuse me.' My mum shouted out when she figured she was hearing distance away. The man looked up from his clipboard and raised and eyebrow at my puffing mother.

'Can I help you?' He asked as if confused.

'Yes, my daughter was supposed to be..' She started to say before she was cut off.

'Ah, Zahra I presume?' He said cutting my mother off and not even caring that he had done so.

'Yes that's her.' Amber said as she stood behind me and put both her hands on my shoulders. I smiled as convincingly as I could as he looked me over once.

'They're looking for you inside. And a word of advice, don't say you were late, say you were lost.' He said in a kind tone. And I thought he seemed like a mean man, wow how you can be wrong about someone. 'Go in this door, turn left at the end of the corridor, then turn on your first right, and keep going its on your left you can not miss it.' He explained using his hands to motion left and right as if drawing a map for us. We all smiled nicely and thanked him before walking into the studio and followed his instructions. We got there ok with only one tiny bump when my mum turned right instead of left, she has never really been good with her left and rights.

The room that we were standing in front of was gigantic. There was a whole house set thing stuck on one side. A skate park on the other side and playground plonked in the middle. To me it looked a little odd but cool at the same time. A lot was going on too. People were running around as if they had just been alerted that the sky was falling. I looked around to see if I could Chicken Little and when I didn't looked over to my mum and Amber and both of them we standing and staring with their jaws dropped. I closed both their mouths as they seemed to snap out of it and look at me excitedly.

'This is Awesome!' Amber shouted out and put a hand on each side of her face.

'Are you Zahra?' A tall man asked as he quickly ran over to us. I nodded and smiled at him as he gripped onto my arm and dragged me away from my mum and Amber. I looked back at them and bit my bottom lip as I was pulled further and further into the chaos.

'Your late.' He hissed at me.

'I got lost.' I said nervously remembering what the man told me to do. He considered what I said for a second or two then nodded his head about with a "yeah that could have happened" look on his face.

'You need to remember this spot.' He said loudly and pointed to a drum kit. I nodded again and he pulled me away from it again. He kept tightening the grip around my arm as people came flying at us in all different directions. I was amazed, he wasn't even looking where he was going, he was reading from a clip board and he didn't run into anyone or anything. After a while of walking at a fast pace he shoved me into a room and turned around a left. I rubbed my red arm where he had practically squished it into non-existence and move further into the room.

'Zahra?' A small woman question as she walked up in front of me. I nodded again. 'Follow me.' She said and then turned. I quickly shoved my hands in my pocket to avoid having my arm grabbed and did as I was told and followed her. She stopped in front of a large chair and motioned for me to sit. Once in the chair she started tugging and brushing at my hair until she was satisfied with a neat side pony tail. She was about to apply make up to my face when she noticed I had my glasses on. I quickly slipped them of my face and sat them in my lap.

'Do you have contacts sweetie?' She asked kindly referring to my glasses.

'No. My eye sight is too bad, contacts wouldn't work.'

'Can you see with out your glasses?' She continued as she dabbed something on my face.

'No. All I see is a blurry mess. Is wearing glasses a problem?' I asked hoping it wasn't. Having my terrible eyesight has stopped me from doing a few things in my life. She paused for a moment as I hopped and preyed that it wasn't a problem I really wanted to do this.

'No it's fine.' She replied and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. She finished doing what ever she was doing, then she pulled me off the chair and into a larger room. This room was covered wall to wall in clothes. Most of them on the floor with coat hangers everywhere. She looked through a few things throwing more stuff onto the ground and throwing stuff on the ground into other piles of mess. She finally walked back to me and shoved some clothes into my hands.

'Change in there.' She said and then left the room. I went into where she pointed at. I put on the black skinny leg jeans and a red shirt which had music notes and a picture of head phones on it with a white elbow length tight fitted shirt underneath. I guessed I would be wearing my own shoes so I pulled my bright blue cons back onto my feet and walked out of the room with my clothes in my hands. When I walked out of the first room I was in my mum and Amber were standing outside. When Amber saw me her mouth dropped because it was the first time she had ever seen my hair neat, with make up and something other than shorts. My mother smiled encouragingly at me as I passed her my clothes for her to hang onto.

Before I could say anything to them I was grabbed by the arm and pulled quickly away from the spot.

'Alright, look over this. There has been a few changes, but it is all pretty much the same.' The lady that pulled me away said as she handed my sheet music for the drum kit. I smiled at her and looked over the music. The changes that were made, seemed simple enough I just hopped I might have a little time to run over them before we started. The lady watched me as I looked over all the pages and then smiled broadly at me.

'Ok cool.' I replied feeling as though I had to say something.

'Good. Oh and there's a solo on page three.' She added before she walked away quickly. I stared at the place she was standing in as I slowly took in what he just said. Once I snapped out of my trance I quickly turned to page three, and sure enough in big bold letter… **Solo.** I gulped loudly as I checked it to see if I had ever played the beat or rhythm before. A sighed loudly as I realised it was just a simple rhythm.

'Child, what are you doing standing her. You got 5 minutes to go over the changes. Get going.' Another strange lady shouted to me as she walked past. I listened to what she said and messily folded up the music, and tried to remember where the drum kit was. Damn it, why am I NEVER paying attention. I was looking around the playground area when I accidentally bumped into someone.

'I am so sorry.' I said quickly not even looking at the person I had run into. They didn't say anything so I decided to look up at them. And I might just add he was really HOT. He had curly brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat thing over the top. He half smiled as his eyes looked me over once.

'My fault.' He finally replied and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him for a second then remember I only had five minutes. I spun my head around a bit to see if I could see the drum kit. I mentally slapped my self a thousands times for not pay attention. I looked back to the boy and he was staring at me as if I was weird.

'You wouldn't happen to know where the drum kit is, would you?' I asked hoping and preying he knew.

'Oh yeah, it's just over there.' He replied and waved his hand in his left, direction. 'Are you the drummer?' Damn it he's staring a conversation. Four minutes and counting.

'Yes, and I have five minutes to learn a solo.' I said hoping he would get the hint and let me go. Not that I didn't want to talk to him because I did.

'Oh right. Um I'll see ya later then.' He sounded kind of sad when he said that but I just brushed it of and smiled at him and went to my right to find the drum kit. I finally found it and sat down behind it after taking my sticks out of my pocket and put the music on the stand. I flipped to page three and started to play the solo bit over and over. Once I was convinced it was good enough I ran though all the changes that had been made. After about 3 minutes a lady came over and took away my stand with my music on it not even mentioning that was what she was going to do.

'Alright. Everyone ready?' A tall man shouted out from the front of the room. No one seemed to answer they just all nodded. 'We are just going to run through the song once with the boys just singing out here. Then we are gonna get into it ok?' He continued.

Three boys came up from behind him with microphones in their hands. I had to take a double take and I realised the boy I was talking to before was one of the three. I stared at him in shock before I was broken off by a man shouting a count down out. That was my que to slap my sticks together as hard as I could four times then start to play.


	2. Chapter 2

We played through the song from start to finish and to my surprise I only made 1 tiny mistake. It sounded so much better with all the other instruments, I have been playing it for like 3 weeks with just the drum kit. So it sounded good to hear a tune and the singing guys were awesome. Once we finished playing through it everyone was just told to quietly talk amongst our selves while they figured something out. I found out that the bass guitarist was Australian as well so we started talking while we waited for our new instructions.

After ages of these 2 men and 2 ladies talking and pointing around the room to the 3 singer/guitar guys we finally got some new instructions. We played bits and piece's of the song, after one bit was done they picked up the band and moved it and we played somewhere else and so on a so forth. The band was finally given a break while the main guys had to stay around and film some more stuff.

'Having fun?' The bass guitarist James asked me as the band sat down to watch.

'Yeah. I haven't really made any mistakes yet… damn I just jinxed my self.' I replied and slapped my forehead with my palm.

'Nah I bet you didn't. You're heaps good on the kit.' He said happily and he took a bite of a small sandwich.

'Thanks… You and that bass are like Scooby and Shaggy. How long you been playing?'

'About 8 years. How long you been playing.'

'Um… I have never counted before. Let's see I was 7 when I started so that would make it… wow 9 years.' I replied counting the years on my fingers.

'So that would make you 15?' He asked after he as well counted on his fingers.

'Yep. How old are you?' Well he knew my age I have to know his.

'18.' He replied quickly.

'Cool. I'm just going to go see if I can find my family. I'll talk to you later?' I said as I stood up from my chair. He nodded and smiled so I walk away to find Mum and Amber. I found them after about 10 minutes sitting on a big couch with some other people.

'Zee! You're doing awesome.' Amber greeted me and pulled me onto the couch next to her.

'Thanks. I'm having so much fun.' I replied.

'Yeah you look like you are.' My mother added leaning across Amber.

'What have you been doing?' I asked Amber and Mum.

'Just watching and meeting new people.' mum replied motioning to the other people sitting around her. I smiled at the people that were now looking at me and they smiled back. 'Guys this is my daughter Zahra.' My mother said to the other people and put her hand on my shoulder.

'Ah, the famous Zahra. We have heard a lot about you in the last 3 hours. I'm Tina.' One of the laddies said to me as she shook my hand. I smiled back to her as another few people introduced them selves.

'I saw you talking to my son. He wasn't bothering you was he?' One lady said as I shook her hand.

'James? Nah he's cool.'

'Mmm, too cool for me though. He wouldn't be seen dead over her with us parents.'

'I need everyone over here NOW!' a man shouted from the front of the studio thing. I said goodbye to everyone and made my way over their quickly. 'Alright, you did great today. Please come into this room where you can a bit of food and drinks.' The man said once the band and dancers and extras were gathered around him. Everyone broke out into a loud mumble of voices and went into the room the man had pointed to. I wasn't going to go in but then I saw James motioning me over and I didn't want to be rude. I stood with him by the large food table and we talked about more random stuff for a while longer until he was asked to dance by a tall girl who looked around his age. He smiled apologetically at me and I motioned for him to go. I stood by my self for a while and just as I was about to leave some walked over to me.

'Hi.' The boy said and I recognised him to be the one I bumped into earlier.

'Hey.' I replied happily.

'Did you have fun?'

'Sure did. The song is awesome. Did you write it?'

'Yeah I did.' He said sort of uncomfortably. Well at least he wasn't full of him self.

'That's so cool!'

'I watched you playing before. Your really good.' He said after a while of silence.

'Thanks. It took me like 5 straight hours to get that opening though.'

'At least you stuck at it.'

'Who's this little brother.' Some guy said as he walked up behind the boy I was talking to. This new boy was taller than him and had really dark brown hair. 'Hi I'm Joe nice to meet you. You're the drummer right?' He said to me as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

'That's me.' I replied as he dropped my hand.

'You really rocked this place.' He said enthusiastically and air drummed for a while.

'Um… Thanks.'

'Well little bro, we got people that want to talk to us. Nice meeting you drummer.' And before I could say anything else Joe pulled the other boy away. I stood around for another few minutes till I decided I had had enough and went out to find Amber and Mum. They were still in the same spot talking to the exact same people. Once I got over to them I remembered I was still wearing the peoples clothes. I told my mum where I was going and went to find someone. I eventually found the lady who had gave me the clothes and she told me to keep them so I went back to get mum and Amber so we could go.

'Have fun at the party you didn't invite me to.' Amber said once we had all got back in the car.

'Yes as a matter of fact, I had a spectacular time.' I lied using the most happy upbeat voice I could. Amber scowled at me for a second then found a sudden interest out of the window.

'Well I'm glade you had fun. Would you like to go out for tea somewhere girls?' Mum asked. Me and Amber agreed and mum pulled into the car park of a pizza place. We all went inside and found a table and ordered.

'Hey look isn't that the band you were playing for today?' Amber said as she pointed up at the tv.

'Hey yeah it is.' I answered and then watched the tv for a while till the pizza came.

'Is Amber staying the night?' I asked when we had finished our pizza and were heading out to the car.

'It's a school night Zahra.' She answered all motherly.

'Yeah, wake me up when you get to the point.' I said sarcastically which earned me a hard slap on the shoulder from my mum.

'Well I guess if it's ok with her mum.' She finally gave in.

'Oh please, it's 8:30 she's probably out on a date with some disgusting guy.' Amber replied as she jumped into the back of the car.

'Alright then just call her and let her know please.' Mum said as she started up the car and drove off.

-

'Girls! Get up please!' I heard my mother shout from down stairs. I was already awake I was just waiting for Amber to wake. She stirred slightly and rolled over. A few moments later she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'You can have first shower.' She said groggily as she laid back down. I didn't answer I just put on my glasses and went to my closet to grab some clothes and went into the bathroom across the hall. Was I was done with my shower I got out and dressed then went back to my bedroom to brush my hair. Amber was waiting outside the bathroom and went in a soon as I came out. She had clothes to wear because we set up a wardrobe with her clothes in it for all the random sleep overs. I finished brushing my hair and grabbed it all and threw a lackey around it. Then went down stairs for breakfast. My mum was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the paper.

'Good morning, Chicklet.' She said as she looked up from her paper.

'Good morning, Super mum.' I replied and poured my own glass of orange juice and joined her at the kitchen counter.

'Good sleep?' She asked not looking up from the paper.

'Wonderful. You?'

'Eh, good.' A few minutes later and Amber came running down the stairs into the kitchen. I handed her the glass of orange juice I had got her and she downed the whole thing in one go and got another one.

'Are you driving us Mr's S.' She asked after she had finished her second glass of orange juice.

'If you want me to.' Mum replied kindly.

'Coz we gotta swing past my house to get my stuff.' Amber added as she took the toast I had made her.

'Alright. We're leaving in 10.' Mum stated and walked out of the room.

'Is that what your wearing?' Amber said once mum had left, looking me up and down.

'Is this a trick question?' I replied.

'Your such a dork.'

'What's wrong with it.'

'Grey and white camouflage knee length shorts with a million pockets and what ever that top is.' She said as if disgusted.

'I call it a jirt.'

'A jirt?'

'Yeah half Jumper half Shirt. See it has a hood and this pocket thing like a hoddie, but only sleaves that reach an inch above my elbow. And it's too thick to be a shirt and too thin to be a jumper… so I call it a jirt.' I explained.

'Allow me to repeat. You're a dork.' She shouted and left the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed her up the stairs.

-

'Thanks Mr's S.' Amber said as we both jumped out of the car in the school car park. Mum said good bye and then drove away. Amber hooked her arm around mine and we walked of into the school.

'What do we have first?' Amber asked as she stood in front of her locker.

'English.' I replied. 'Oh hey.' I said to some girl that has just said hello to me. Amber grabbed her books out of her locker and we started walking down the hall.

'So I was thinking you know those tickets you got. Maybe we could take Ashley, she loves them.' Amber randomly said after a while.

'Yeah ok… cool. Hey.' I answered Amber then said hello to another girl who had said hi to me.

'When is it anyway?' Amber asked.

'I don't know. Hello.' I answered Amber then greeted another girl that said hi to me… again.

'Why does everyone say hello to you?' Amber asked as if she was upset. 'I'm way more popular than you, but they all say hello to you.'

'Wouldn't that mean I'm more popular then.' I replied then said hello to short boy.

'You know what I mean.' She spat back as I said hello to another person.

'Maybe because I say hello back.'

'I say hello back.'

'Yeah but like… Hellogoaway. Kind of way.'

'Whatever I don't care anyway.' She tried brushing it off.

-

Finally lunch I am so sick of teachers. I made my way to the food eating place and grabbed some food and found an empty table. I was sitting by my self for a while when a short boy came up to me.

'Hey Jason. Hows it going?' I said as he sat down across from me.

'I'm good. I was wondering if you could help me out later. I can't get that new beat to work.' He answered.

'Of course, how bout in music today?' I asked and took a huge bite of my apple. He smiled broadly and nodded his head. He was about to say something when Amber came up to the table and sat down.

'Zee!… What's he doing here?' She asked looking at Jason. Jason cringed slightly and got up and left.

'Cya later Jason.' I shouted out after him.

'What are you doing. We don't mix with band geeks.' Amber almost shouted.

'Well then your breaking the rules.' I replied laughing at her.

'What do you mean.'

'Hello. Band geek.' I said pointing at my face.

'No your not a band _geek_. Your just in the non-marching band.' She replied as if it was obvious and started to eat her food. 'Did you text your mum?'

'Yeah, apparently it's tomorrow night.' I answered.

'Cool. Can I come over today, Mum's got a new boyfriend.' She pleaded and did her famous puppy dog face.

'I suppose.' I sighed. She hugged me quickly then said goodbye and got up and left leaving me by my self again. I finished my lunch and Rachael came up and sat with me.

'I got held in again!' She exclaimed as she sat down. Rachael was one of my close friends just not as close as Amber.

'Hi to you too.' I replied sarcastically.

'I hate Mr. Armistead.' She added ignoring what I had just said. 'How did yesterday go?'

'She knew!' I heard Amber shouted out as she sat back down with us.

'Yeah she told me on Saturday.' Rachael replied.

'So you tell her and not me?' Amber shouted.

'She told both of us at the same time.' Rachael answered for me. 'You were in the shoe store.'

'Well that explains it then.' Amber said throwing her hands up in the air.

'Watch it.' I shouted at Amber as I picked up my glasses that she had just knocked off.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and average. I helped Jason with his beat and he eventually got it, after about 100 tires. Me, Amber and Rachael walked home to my house and had been sitting in the living room watching tv and taking about random stuff for hours and hours till my mum came home with food. We all ate it at the table then went back to my room to do what ever we felt like doing I guess.

'So you guys are going to a concert tomorrow without me?' Rachael shouted after we had just told her about the concert.

'Yep.' Amber replied. Rachael hit her across the face with a pillow and Amber scowled at her for a while.

'Sorry Rachael.' I added after laughing at Amber for a while.

'Nah it's cool I'm busy tomorrow anyway.' She replied. 'Well I better get home.'

'Okey Dokey then, um… do you need a lift?' I asked.

'Nah I'll just call mum.' She answered as she took her phone out of her pocket and dialled.

After Rachael had left me and Amber where in my room watching movies until mum had come up and told us that we needed to go to sleep or Amber had to go home. So we got ready for bed and went to sleep after about 2 hours of chatting quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

'Well Ashley is totally excited for tonight.' Amber said as she hung up her phone and flung it onto my bed.

'Well that's good. Have you seen my shoes?' I asked as I looked around my room a little bit.

'Yeah they were by the front door.' She replied. I thanked her and ran down the stairs to the front door to look for my shoes. I found them behind the couch and I pulled them onto my feet so I didn't loose them again and went back up the stairs. Amber was doing her hair in front of the mirror and singing a random song quietly.

'Find em?' She asked when she saw my reflection in the mirror behind her.

'Sure did.' I sat down and lace them up while I waited for her to finish.

'Ok, I'm done. Time check.' She announced sitting down next to me.

'Aw man. We're late.'

'Again. Let's go.' We both bolted down the stairs and out of the house locking it behind us. School was a 10 minute drive away but a 30 minute walk away and we had 10 minutes to get there. We both ran at a steady pace along the side walk towards school. We had to stop a few times for Amber to have a little break because she isn't as fit as I am. I mean when your late to just about everything, you get fit running to it. It took us about 17 minutes to run to school and by the time we got there everyone had already gone in. We made a record breaking stop at our lockers and then ran of to our sperate classes.

'Miss. Smith. Late again.' My teacher said loudly as I entered the class room.

'Ah, Is it that I'M Late? Is it that your just all early and I'm bang on time?' I questioned in a lawyers tone. He just shook his head slightly and motioned for me to sit down.

-

'If this day moved any slower it would be extinct.' I announced as I sat down to lunch with Amber and Rachael.

'I know. It's like time is moving but leaving us behind.' Amber answered.

'Well I'm not going to add any more to that and ask, What are you wearing to the concert?'

'Clothes.' I replied dead serious. I mean what was she expecting me to go with no clothes or something. Ok well judging by that look maybe she was.

'Nice to know that. I meant what sort of clothes… and I wasn't talking to you.' Rachael responded.

'You guys aren't going to go all girly are you?' I moaned. Both of them nodded happily and I made a disgusted face. .

'Just go find someone else to talk to for a while.' Amber spat at me.

I walked around the lunch room thing looking for somewhere to sit when I was motioned over by Tara to sit with her, Stacy and Leah.

'Hey girl. How's it going?' Tara asked as I sat down.

'Well you know. Can't complain.' I replied. 'How about you?'

'Yeah we're good. Heard you got that video clip thing you tried out for.' Leah said.

'Yeah, it was so much fun.'

'Did you actually talk to any of the Jonas Brothers?' Stacy questioned she seemed really interested.

'Jonas Brothers?… Oh right the band… yeah briefly.' I replied. I had totally forgotten all about the mystery boy. Maybe I could find out his name now, I'm kinda tired of calling him mystery boy. Takes a lot of effort to say… well think.

'All of them?' Stacy pressed on.

'No just the curly hair guy and um… John…?' I answered trying to remember if I had gotten his name right.

'Do you mean Nick and Joe?' Stacy asked. Ok so mystery guys name is Nick. Yep that is defiantly easier to say the mystery boy. Did I ever tell him my name, nah he probably wouldn't even care what my name was. I wonder if he'll even remember me. I…

'Zahra… You in there.' Leah said snapping me out of my thoughts and waving her hand in my face.

'Oh right. What were we talking about?'

'Don't worry. 1 week left till summer vacation. What you got planned?' Stacy replied.

'I'm not a big planer. How about you?'

'I'm going to Europe to visit some family and Leah is coming with me.' Stacy answered happily.

'Awesome! How about you Tara?'

'I'm going to be stuck at my dad's house baby sitting my little brother everyday.' she replied she didn't sound very happy. I wouldn't be either if that was what my summer was going to be like. We talked for a bit longer about our summers until the bell went. We all said our good byes and headed of to our separate classes. I didn't see Amber and Rachael again until I was waiting for them outside of school.

I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Rachael said as she turned off down her street. We walked the rest of the way to my house with Amber hammering in my ear all the details about the band that she thought I should know. I wasn't listening though I was thinking about the other day and talking to the mystery guy now know as Nick and before I knew it I was sitting on my bed.

'Well I'm going to start getting ready. Would you walk to my house and pick up Ashley?' Amber pleaded. I smiled at her, nodded and left the house to walk to Amber's house. It took me about 20 minutes to get there and when I did I didn't even have to knock Ashley came flying out of the house and flung her self into a hug.

'Thank you so much for inviting me. You're my new best friend.' Ashley shouted to me as she hugged me tighter.

'Wow do I feel special. How have you been bud?' I asked as she finally let me go and we started to walk back to my house.

'I've been waiting all afternoon for you to come. I'm so excited!!' She squealed and jumped around.

'Hey save that energy for the concert.' I said pushing down on her shoulder so she would stop jumping. She kept smiling broadly and talking about how much she knew about the Jonas Brothers. Wow how sister's can be alike!

'Are you done getting ready?' I shouted up the stairs to Amber when me and Ashley got back to the house.

'Don't rush me.' She shouted back.

'Come on Amber, I want to get their early.' Ashley whined. 'Aren't you going to change?' Ashley said to me. I looked down at my clothes then back to her. 'You can't go see the Jonas brothers looking like that. Get up there.' Didn't I just say how sisters can be alike. I was dragged up the stairs and into my bedroom.

'How do I look?' Amber asked once we got in there. She was wearing a shortish flowing blue skirt with a white spaghetti sting strapped top. She had a blue belt around her middle and a hot pink plastic head band in her hair which was falling dead straight across her shoulders.

'You look beautiful.' I answered and smiled. Ashley was smiling at her too and then she smacked my hard on my back and pushed me into the room.

'Change her. She can't go looking like that if she's coming with me.' Ashley said sternly.

'I have more chance of changing the path of a…' Amber started to say as she was cut off.

'Just do it.' Ashley shouted and then left the room. Me and Amber exchanged a cringed then Amber started throwing clothes onto the floor.

'Ok how about this?' She said holding up and outfit that consisted or a pair of black skinny leg jeans and purple t-shirt with a white tank top over the top. I shook my head and she held up another shirt. This on was a bright blue shirt with black writing on it but I couldn't read it. I nodded and she threw it at me along with the white shirt I wore under the red shirt on the video clip thing. Amber left the room and I changed into the clothes she gave me so I didn't get killed by Ashley. After I was done Amber came back in and added a white belt around my middle and made my hair sit wavy, blonde and long and put a black head band in my hair to keep it out of my eyes. Ashley nodded her approvement and we all went down stairs to find my mum.

'Well don't you all look stunning.' My mother said when we found her in the kitchen.

'Aw, thanks Mrs. S.' Amber replied and hugged her. Shortly after that we were all pretty much shoved out the door as Ashley wanted to get going.

-

'Let's go inside.' Ashley shouted at us as we got out of the car.

'Hang on hang on.' I said calmly back and grabbed onto her wrist so she didn't run off. There was already tones of girls entering the building and as we got closer we could see that they were all holding signs and wearing t-shirts that said I heart the Jonas brothers and stuff like that. Ashley pulled us to the back of the line were me and Amber waited patiently as Ashley jumped around as if she had just drunk 50 cans of red bull.

'Finally.' Ashley sighed when it was our turn next. The girl took our tickets and looked at them closely.

'Your lucky number 222 through the gate. You and three friends just won back stage passes.' The lady said enthusiastically. I heard Ashley Scream and I think I felt my eardrum pop. We all thanked the girl Ashley did bout a thousand times and we were shown into the back stage area. Amber grabbed onto Ashley's hand so she didn't run off, Ashley tends to do that a lot. We were shown into a room and told to wait.

'THIS IS SO COOL!' Ashley shouted out as she jumped up and down on the large couch. 'You're defiantly the luckiest person in the world Zahra, you win everything.'

'Well I do try.' I replied. Amber slapped me playfully and then the door flung open and in walked a tall man with a lady behind him. The man looked as if he was about to explode and the woman was firing compliments at him, probably trying to calm him down. Amber pulled Ashley in closer to her as the man scream for the lady to stop, the lady cringed sharply and ran out of the room.

'YOU! YOU!' The man shouted excitedly pointing at me. 'YOU are Zahra are you not?' He asked a little calmer now.

'Yes how did you kn…'

'How quickly can you learn music?' He cut me off.

'Depends on th…'

'Can you learn this in an hour.' He cut me off again looking down at his watch. He shoved some sheet music into my hands and looked at me impatiently.

'I might…'

'Good, drum kit, stage, go learn, now!' She shouted cutting me off yet again. I had no idea what was going on so I just stood their staring at him like an idiot.

'55 minutes and cou…'

This time it was my turn to cut him off. 'What on earth are you going on about?'

'My drummer didn't show. You're the new one. Get going.' He shouted loudly. I looked over at Ashley and Amber and they looked as stunned as I felt.

'You what?' Was all I could think to say.

'53 minutes and counting. Your wasting precious time. Follow me.' He added then walked out of the room fast. I stared at Ashley and Amber for a second and Amber walked over and push me towards the door and shouted at me to go. I got out the door and I saw the man disappear behind a curtain. I walked to where he disappeared and I saw the Jonas brothers on the stage doing what looked like a sound check. The man grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to the drum kit then ripped the music out of my hands giving me a small paper cut as he did so and forced it onto the stand.

'LEARN!' He shouted before he walked away. I was going to ask him something then voted against it. I looked back around and noticed everyone on the stage was staring at me. I smiled awkwardly and tried to keep my focus on the music. I saw Nick, Joe… not John and Kevin I should remember their names now after them being drilled into my head 50 thousand time. It seemed as though every time I would look up from my music at them at least one of them would be staring at me then look away when I looked. It took heaps of will not to look up from the music to see if any of them were looking.

'ARGH… I'm never going to get this.' I shouted out and pounded the flour tom with my fists. I then remember that there were people around and yet again everyone was staring at me.

'Just stick at it. You'll get it.' I heard someone shouted out. I looked up and realised it was Nick that had said that. I smiled at him for like 10 seconds and then went back to practicing.

Everyone had left the stage and I was sitting in the darkness with a small lamp on my music still practising quietly as the arena started to fill up with chatty teenage girls. I want to shout out to the to SHUT UP but I couldn't. The whole time I was practising I had someone's ipod and I was listening to each and every song over and over again and I think it's well and truly drilled in there. I think I finally got it all, so long as they don't take my music away from me. OMG I just realised this is the first time I have played in front of a crowd. How am I going to do this, I don't know anything about this band. Aside from the 5 hours I was listening to it last night. Thank god I had my drummer brain switched on and was sort of analysing the rhythms. Wait what if I play to fast, what if I play to slow, what if I mess up big time. I think I'm going to be sick. I ran of the stage and sat down on a random stir case. I was sitting there for a few moments trying to calm my self down when a man yelled out a five minute warning. The sick feeling I had just got rid of came rushing back up.

'HAVE YOU SEEN THE DRUMMER!' I heard a man shout out. I wanted to yell out I'm over here but I couldn't. The man spotted me and came running over. 'You got to get out there NOW!' He shouted in my face.

'I c-c-can't.' I stuttered. His face dropped from angry to encouraging.

'Yes you can, Your brilliant. Your teacher says your one of the quickest rhythm learns she has ever met.' He said trying to be encouraging. It wasn't helping.

'Steve what's wrong why aren't we going out there.' Joe Jonas asked then man that I was talking to.

'Bit of a drummer problem.' The man now know as Steve tried to say so I couldn't hear.

'Hey drummer girl.' Joe said kindly as he sat down next to me. 'What's up?'

'I can't.' Was all I could say.

'Sure you can. We heard you practising, your amazing.' He said brightly. I half smiled at him but continued staring at my shoes. 'We were talking to you friends Ashley and Amber and think your brilliant and heaps talented. I bet you could do this with both hands tied behind you back as you slept peacefully.' His little pep talking was working.

'Besides if all goes wrong. You can just blame us for writing hard songs.' Kevin added and smiled widely. 'You'll do great I promise.'

'Now let's get out there and show these people how to rock!' Joe shouted and put out his hand. Kevin slapped his hand down on Joe's and then Nick put his on top of Kevin's. They all used their heads to motion me to join so I out my hand on top of Nick's.

'Rock on three, ready, 1.. 2... 3...' Joe counted down enthusiastically. I've never seen anyone so enthusiastic about a count down before.

'ROCK!' we all shouted out in unison as we lifted our hands into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

We had only played 3 songs so far but I had only made tiny mistakes with my sticks colliding a lot and I missed a couple of entires and one fill. But I think I was doing ok. I think the audience was screaming that loud that they probably didn't even notice. I had found Amber and Ashley in the crowd and Ashley was jumping around and screaming like maniac and Amber was just dancing calmly. I actually made most of my mistakes because I was laughing at them. I kept getting heaps encouraging looks from everyone on stage and surprisingly I was having fun. At least I brought my lucky sticks, couldn't have done it without them! I can't wait to tell my mum!!!

When the concert had finished the boys went running off the stage and I was instructed to stay on the stage and wait for a while. I sat behind my drum kit smiling broadly at Amber who was trying to calm down Ashley. I saw them leaving the stadium and I was told to come off the stage.

'You were awesome!' Joe shouted at me when I got off the stage and pulled me into a hug. Sept he was all sweaty so it was kinda icky.

'The best!' Nick shouted out.

'I told you, you'd do amazing.' Kevin added hugging me after Joe did.

'Come with us.' Joe said and grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He lead me to the room I was in before the concert and Kevin and Nick followed us. As I stepped in the door I was attacked with hugs from Amber and Ashley.

'That's defiantly going in the book!' Amber shouted in my ear.

'Argh. I can't see!' I shouted back she had nocked my glasses off onto the floor. I heard a loud crunch and I groaned loudly knowing it was my glasses under someone's foot.

'Oh crap MY BAD!' Ashley shouted out and handed me my glasses. I put them up in front of my eyes and one of the lenses was totally smashed. But the other one was good so I could see ok.

'At least we can now get you better looking glasses.' Amber added and pulled me into the room.

'What's wrong with these ones?' What ever I wear… she never likes any of it. She gave me a look and I pretended to couldn't see through my glasses. If you wanted to know my glasses are square with like a half a centimetre Black rim around them.

'Anyway… You really rocked!' She continued.

'Yeah best drummer ever!' Ashley added jumping around in front of me. 'You three were awesome as well!' She shouted at Joe, Nick and Kevin and hugged them all separately.

'Yeah… I guess they were ok.' Amber said sarcastically. 'Well I mean Zahra was on stage so they had a big competition!' Sill sarcastic.

'Well I get that sometimes.' I replied just as sarcastic. 'You guys are awesome!' I added not being sarcastic.

'We know.' Joe responded and I don't think he was being sarcastic.

'I'm starving. Where's the food.' Amber randomly spat out after a while.

'Every thing in this room is eaidable, Even I'm eaidable, but that is called cannibalism my dear children, as is in fact frowned apon in our society.' I said imitating Johnny Depp from Charlie and The Chocolate factory… Something I do a lot. Imitate movies that is. Amber burst out laughing and Ashley look at me in a way a mother looks at a child when they do something silly.

'Best line EVER!' Amber shouted out between laughing fits.

'No I believe. I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's in side it! Was better.' I replied. Amber nodded and started laughing again.

'Sigh… Johnny Depp… My hero.' She managed to get out.

'Are you too quiet done?' Ashley shouted out in a motherly way. I swear that little girl is more of a mother than my mother is. We both nodded innocently at her as she unfolded her arms. Ashley then looked over at Nick, Joe and Kevin who were trying with all their might not to laugh. I couldn't not laugh I burst out again and I was slapped hard on my arm by Ashley but I couldn't stop. After I was hit everyone else burst out laughing. After about 5 minutes of solid laughing and Ashley shouting we finally stopped and all fell onto the couch.

'Now THAT was funny.' Amber announce. Everyone just laughed in response, well except Ashley.

'We got to go now. We'll come back.' Joe said as he and his brothers got up and walked out of the room.

'Did you notice my mistakes?' I asked once we stoped laughing.

'One… but only coz of the look on our face.' Amber answered.

'Ok. Must remember to keep a neutral face.'

'As if YOU could do that. I'm sorry, your glasses they just look so funny.' Ashley said and burst out laughing again.

'Well your buying me new ones. Is it still funny.' I replied keeping a straight face. Ashley stopped laughing and looked worried and I couldn't hold it back any more I burst out again.

'Best night of your life?' Amber questioned.

'Best night of my life.' I agreed.

'Me too!' Ashley shouted.

'Yep I'm gonna have to say, Me three.' Amber added.

We spent the next hour sitting on that large couch reciting our favourite movie lines and laughing hysterically. _Can I stay wid you?… What?… Can I stay wid you, Please?… Of Course… Really?… NO… Come on you got to let me stay, you don't know what it's like to be consider a freak, well maybe you do but that's why we got to stick together, come on you got t let me stay please?!… alright alright one night only… this is gonna be great we'll stay up all night swapping mainly stories and in the morning, I'm making waffles, where do I sleep… out side!… well I guess that's cool since you don't know me and I don't know so outside best, here I go. _Was one of them, me doing Donkey's voice and Amber doing Shrek's voice… yes we know Shrek off my heart and don't pretend you don't cause I know you do! We were in the middle of a fantastic four Johnny imitation when the same man that pops up every where came into the room.

'Good your still here.' He said and walked over in front of us.

'Sure am.' Me and Amber said in unison.

'How would you like a permanent position?'

'Do you mean on this couch. Coz that could be cool, it is pretty comfy.' I replied.

'No, not the cou… as the bands drummer.' He said as if it were obvious.

'What band?' I questioned.

'The beetles.' He replied and I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic.

'Isn't that Ringo's job?'

'Zahra, jut shut up and listen.' Ashley shouted at me.

'The Jonas Brothers. You did great tonight and we would like to stay the bands drummer.' He continued.

'Are you serious. I mean just like that?' I questioned. I noticed that Ashley's jaw was hanging open.

'Yeah, there is a tour coming up in a week. We'd like you to join the back up band on that tour.' He smiled.

'Travel around with those golden oldies?' I asked sarcastically. 'And when I say golden _oldies_ I mean golden young rocking 30 year olds.' I quickly added.

'Yeah they are twice you age… Wait… you could go on the brothers bus!'

'Brothers?' Now I had no idea where he was going with this.

'Kevin, Joe And Nick.' he said sounding a little annoyed. Hang on is this happening, did I just get asked to go on a tour? No that can't be right. I'm just an Australian teen drummer who filled in for them once, they wouldn't want me to do that all the time. This is a dream, I gonna wake up… Now!… Now!

'Zahra!' I heard Amber shouted and she pulled me out of my thoughts. I half expected to open my eyes and be laying in my bed looking up at her while she shook me awake. But I was in the same room with the same people and the same question. I must have been taking too long to answer.

'She'd love to go! But she will have to ask her mum.' Amber answered for me. This snapped me back into full focus.

'Good it's settled, can I have your number so I can call your mum?' The man said. Amber quickly wrote my telephone number on the piece of paper he handed her. 'And get new glasses before we go.' He quickly added before walking out of the room.

'OMG, your going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!' Amber screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Did I even get a choice in this?' I question trying to sound mad.

'Nope. You're so lucky. Ashley was right bout you being the luckiest person on the planet! Can we switch lives?'

'PLEASE?' I pleaded. Amber shook her head and Ashley was still stunned I think. I shook her shoulders slightly and she snapped out of it.

'You know what I said before about being my best friend?' She started to say. 'I take it back! I hate you now!' She shouted trying to sound mad but she had a huge grin on her face.

'I'm not going.' I responded.

'Pigs bum you not going!' Amber shouted at me. 'Your mum is going to say yes and in one week your going to be getting on a bus with the Jonas Brothers and Travelling all over the country side.'

'Am not!' I shouted back. 'What if I don't want to. Damn mum for buying my drum sticks for my 7th birthday!'

'Don't act as if your not excited. We both know you are!'

'We just heard! That's so Awesome! You're the best drummer ever! Although now your stuck on a bus with us for 3 months.' Joe shouted as he came bounding into the room. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly as Kevin and Nick joined in on the hug.

'But… I… and he… and then… you… and… WHAT?!' I stuttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still standing in the same spot spitting out random words when Steve came back into the room and joined in with everyone looking at me as if I were from a completely different universe. Well and the moment I felt as though I was from a completely different universe. Maybe this is what this is, maybe I accidentally stepped though a time warp and now I'm in a alternate universe, well that explains a lot.

'Well it's all settled. Your mum said yes, your coming, in a week!' Steve reported happily.

'WHAT?! Ok stop… rewind… play. What just happened here?' I replied still in shock.

'You, Zahra, come on tour, in bus with Nick Joe and Kevin… for 3 months, in one week.' Steve explained slowly. I waited for a while for that to sink in.

'Wait! You mean I have to stay on a bus with three boys and no others girls?!' I practically shouted.

'Yessss.' Joe said slowly as if I were dumb or something.

'Ok, no way!' I said calmly.

'But we need you! How about if we got another girl. Would you come them?' He pretty much begged. I can see how this can work out to be in my favour.

'Only if it's Amber.' I said quickly with a huge grin. Amber's jaw flung open and she seemed to freeze. I poked her a few times but nothing not even a flinch.

'Oh yes defiantly. Amber welcome to the tour. Now I'm going to need you number to contact our parents.' Steve continued. He tried to hand Amber a clip board but she was still frozen so I grabbed it for her and wrote her number. When I handed it back Steve smiled and left the room.

'Score another hottie.' Joe said once Steve had left.

'You think I'm a hottie.' Amber said snapping out of her little super freeze. Joe just smiled back at her as Amber turned bright red.

'THIS IS SO UNFAIR!' Ashley shouted. 'YOU TOO DON'T EVEN LIKE THE JONAS BORTHERS.' She folded her arms across her chest and made an angry face.

'Of course we do.' I replied.

'Your just little miss green jealousy.' Amber added. Ashley sat down heavily on the floor and started her sulking process.

-

'Rise and Shin! Last day of school!' I Shouted out at Amber to wake her up! I had gotten up extra extra early so I could get ready for school and run to her house and wake her up. She groaned loudly and rolled over. 'AMBER GET YOU FAT BUT OUT OF BED NOW!'

'I'm up.' She shouted back and sat up. I smiled at her pleased with my self and sat down on her bed. She got out of bed and went to have a shower then came back and sat on the bed.

'I got ya something.' I said handing her a small box.

'What for?' She questioned taking it out of my hand.

'Well if you don't want it.' She laughed slightly and opened the box. Inside were two silver bracelets and engraved on each was "Best Friends For Ever And Always… Amber And Zahra!" .

'Wow they're beautiful.' She said as she held out her wrist so I could put one of the bracelets on. When I had put hers on she put the other bracelet on my wrist. 'That explains the tape measure under your pillow then.' She added looking at me a bit funny.

'How about we start the last day of school of better than ever!' I said excitedly.

'You mean be early?' She questioned.

'Eh don't be stupid. The box.' I said grinning and nodding. She looked puzzled for a second and then remembered.

'Oh yeah!!! The box!' She finally said and started ginning and nodding as well. We both walked into her walk in closet and went straight to the back to where the box was. Amber pulled it off the shelf and laid it down on the floor and grabbed the key from the table. She handed me the key and I unlocked the box and threw the lid back. We looked inside the box to see it was still in there then took out what was ours. Amber stayed in the closet and I went into her bedroom.

I put on the clothes that I had got from the box and just as I was done Amber came walking out of the closet. We both saw each other and burst out laughing. We were both wearing a stripy blue and white t-shirt with a pair of denim mini shorts with our shirts tucked into our shorts. We also had on knee high stripy rainbow socks and wrist to elbow rainbow arm sock things. After we were done laughing at each other we went and sat down on Amber's bed where I gave her a bright fluoro green pair of converses I had brought her. She put them on and I put my bright orange ones back on.

We got a funny reaction from her mum as we came running down the stairs and out the house, because you guessed it, we were late. We ran all the way to school and got some funny looks from people walking on the sidewalk.

'You guys look ridiculous!' Tara shouted out to us when we got to school. We both made a funny face at her and continued walking into the school. Some people had gone into the class but others hadn't. We found Rachael by our lockers and we were please to see that she was wearing her "out fit". We all stood around laughing at each other for a while till we were shouted at to get to class.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. In breaks we just ran around the halls and took thousands and thousand of pictures of our selves and or with everyone else. We think we managed to get a picture with everyone in our grade. We needed something to remember everyone while we were gone for 3 months.

"_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
your ride, best trip _

Always, I know  
you'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (2 times)

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
nana nana nana na na na nana nana nana na na (2 times)

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
the night will go on  
my little windmill" 

Everyone was singing this at the top of our lungs in the music room as I played drums and Ben and Jared played Guitar. Everyone was having a blast and we then played I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan, then Trouble by Pink.

-

"_I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my town, I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my town." _Me and Amber sung on the way back to my house.

'Are you all packed?' Amber asked once we had finished screaming the lyrics.

'Dude it's Friday. We don't leave till Monday!' I answered.

'Well how are you going to know if you need anything before we go.'

'Because I have you.' I replied honestly.

'You have a point there. We're going shopping tomorrow.

'Hello girls. Have fun?' Mum asked us when we got home.

'Sure did. We should show you the photos.' I replied.

'Ok call we when they loaded up on the computer.' Mum said and went back into the kitchen. Me and Amber went up to my room so I could load up the photos onto myspace and Amber could look through all my stuff. I got done before Amber so I brought my mum up to look at all the photo's. We were both laughing at them and Amber joined in about half way through all the photos.

'Looks like fun.' Mum said on the last photo. 'Going shopping tomorrow?' How does she do that, read minds I mean.

'Sure are.' Amber replied.

'Get my DAUGHTER some GIRL clothes please.' Mum said putting extra emphasis on daughter and girl. She kissed the top of my head and left the room.

'Ok I know exactly what we are getting tomorrow. And we got to get up early.' Amber stated and swung me around on the computer chair. She went a bit too fast and I flung off the chair.

'Oh right! Zahra, your new glasses are here.' Mum shouted out from down stairs. I had been wearing my old glasses all week and they were giving me headaches. I ran down the stairs and mum handed the case to me.

'Be careful with these.' She warned moving the box away as I was about to grab them.

'I did…' I started to say.

'I wasn't talk to you Zahra. Amber you be careful, these are expensive.'

'Ashley broke them!' Amber protested.

'After you knocked them onto the floor.'

'Mrs. S I thought we discussed this. They are exactly the same as the last ones.' Amber said as I put the new glasses on and put the old ones in the box. Mum gave Amber an apologetic look and I laughed at the both of them.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out in the lounge room with mum and watching movies and eating chocolate. And in the morning me and Amber got up early and headed down to the shopping centre. We went into like a thousand shops which all to my luck had what I like to call a "husband chair" but in my case, "The best friend of a crazed obsessed shopper" chair. Amber had tried on thousands of things and brought about half the stuff she tried on. I was sitting on a bench outside of a shoe shop with bags literally covering me as I waited for Amber.

'This seat taken?' I heard a boys voice asked. I thought it sounded familiar but I just said no in return. I sat there in silence for a while then I moved my left leg slightly and the bags I had balanced on that leg went toppling onto the floor.

'Stupid Gravity.' I said loudly under my breathe.

'Here.' The boy's voice said. I looked up and he was holding up a bag that had fallen on him.

'Hey, It's you!' I said as I took the bag. He hushed me. It was Nick but he was wearing sunglasses and a hood over his head.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Bored.' I replied and sighed.

'Shopping does have that effect on a lot of people.'

'Especially when your shopping with Amber.' I said holding up a few bags for emphasis. 'But I'm gonna get my own back as soon as we get close enough to drum world… I'M GONE! I could live in there.. Seriously no joke that place is like my second home.' (A/n: I don't know if Drum World Is An Actual Shop I Just Made It Up!)

'Why don't you just go then.' He replied.

'The bags.' I said again holding them up for emphasis.

'Minor detail… watch the pro at work.' He said and then stretched out his hands. 'Get ready to run when I say run.' He finished.

'What?'

'Oi Joe!' He shouted out across the shops. And tall figure turned around he too was wearing sunglasses and a hood. I think it made them stick out more wearing that. The person who I was assuming to be Joe walked over to us with someone else following him.

'Get ready.' He whispered to me. I put all the bags off my lap and onto the bench. 'Watch Amber's bags.' He shouted out to Joe and Kevin once they were close enough. 'Run.' He shouted out to me and without pausing I got of the bench and ran in the direction of the drum world.

Once we got to drum world I stopped out the front and waited for Nick to catch up. 'Will they watch Amber's bags?' I asked him as he stood in front of me.

'Oh yeah, don't worry I do it all the time.' He answered then walked of into the shop.

'Zahra your back. We got a new one.' Mark the owner of the store shouted out from behind the counter.

'Where is it?' I asked excitedly.

'Ryan's playing it.' He replied. I ran off towards the sound of the drum kit and found Ryan siting behind and Awesome kit drumming his heart out.

'Zahra. Long time no see.' He said as he stopped playing and hugged me. 'Want a go?' He said referring to the kit.

'Do I want a go?' I said sarcastically as if there was only one answer to the question. I whipped my sticks out of my back pocket and sat down to play.

'That's Awesome!' I Shouted out after I had done a few fills.

'Yeah she's a beauty. Does you friend want a go?' Ryan said holding his sticks out to Nick. Nick shook his head so Ryan shrugged and sat back down on the stool.

'Oi Zahra. I got a perfect set of sticks for you.' Mark shouted out from the front. I said goodbye to Ryan and ran back to the counter.

'Sweet.' I exclaimed as I took the sticks out of his hands. 'I need a new pair.' I said and threw my wallet at him still looking at the sticks. I brought the sticks then said goodbye to Ryan again and then Mark cause I wouldn't see them for three months then I walked out of the store with Nick.

'I see what you mean about second home.' He said once we were outside.

'Yeah. Is there anywhere you want to go?' I asked.

'Nope.'

'Should we go check to see if Amber got her bags?' I asked and he nodded. We walked back talking about some random stuff but when we got back to the bench the bags, Joe, Kevin or Amber where no where in sight. We eventually found them eating at a small restaurant thing so we diced to join them. I showed Amber my new sticks and she rolled her eyes.

'You have enough sticks already.' Amber sighed.

'Amber, I drummer can never have enough sticks.' I answered.

'You can only use one set at a time.' She responded.

'Oh yeah just like you can only wear 1 pair of shoes at a time.' I argued back. She gasped and realised how similar our arguments were and went back to eating her sandwich.

'Ok see you guys on Monday.' Amber said as she quickly hugged Kevin and Joe. I tried waving at the three but I had too many bags in my had so it was a bit awkward. Nick was holding all the bags to so he tried a wave and ended up dropping a few bags. Me and Amber left them to picking up their stuff and headed off home.


	6. Chapter 6

'I can't believe I'm not going to see you for 3 whole months. The longest we have ever gone with out seeing each other is… 2 days.' My mum said as she started to tear up while we were standing in front of the bus.

'I know. 3 months is a long time. You know it's not too late to say I can't go.' I replied as I hugged her tightly.

'No… no, I want you to go.' She said as she let me go and put both her hands on my shoulders. I saw Amber saying goodbye to her parents and a very angry Ashley. 'Promise me you'll be good. And you better call me everyday!'

'I will I promise.' I hugged her again this time even tighter. When I pulled back from this hug I saw Rachael walking in our direction.

'Oh My GOSH!!! RACHAEL!' I yelled and ran over to her. I practically jumped on her and lifted her up into the air as I hugged her.

'Wow such a welcome.' Rachael said as she gasped for air. I put her back down and she was pulled into a hug by Amber.

'I'm going to miss you SO much!' Amber shouted at Rachael.

'Not as much as I'm going to miss you two! How am I going to have fun without you!' Rachael replied and made a sad face. Me and Amber hugged her at the same time.

'You'll just have to come and visit us!' I said moving out of the group hug.

'I'm already there.' Rachael shouted happily.

'GIRLS WE GOT TO GO!' Michael the bus driver shouted out to us.

'Aw, We love you Rachael.' Amber said as we both hugged Rachael again.

'Promise to call all the time.' Rachael added. We both nodded and hugged her one last time. Rachael walked over with us to where Me and Amber's parents were waiting. I hugged my mum for the last time too and said a huge good bye. Then hugged Rachael one more time before Amber grabbed onto my hand and we walked up the stairs of the bus.

'Took you long enough!' Joe exclaimed when we got on the bus. He was sitting on the couch with Nick and Kevin.

'Hush you!' Amber spat back at him and walked into the bunk area. Me and Amber took the last remaining beds and put some of our stuff onto them.

'What ya watching?' Amber asked the guys as she sat down in between Joe and Kevin.

'We don't know.' Joe said tilting his head to the side and staring at the tv blankly.

'Come sit.' Kevin said to me. I was standing in font of them all watching Joe watch the tv with a strange look on his face.

'There's no room.' I answered.

'There's plenty.' Kevin said patting his legs. I shrugged my shoulder and went and sat on his lap and flipped my legs over everyone else.

Amber's POV:

We were all sitting on the couch watching the strangest show I have even seen when Zahra's phone went of. It was her normal, C'mon Aussie C'mon ring tone, she jumped up from the couch and answered it.

'Hello?' She said down the phone as she walked away from the couch. 'Oh My Gosh! ADRIAN!' She shouted this time. She is always talking to Adrian, he was like her best friend from Australia. They were neighbours and they grew up learning drums together.

'NO WAY! That's so cool! Man I wish I was there!… Did he! That's so funny… haha did you?… I knew it… Wow… Garry?.. Your kidding… no way!' Keep in mind here I can only hear one half of the conversation. Joe, Nick and Kevin were staring at her blankly as she randomly spat out words.

'Who's she talking to?' Kevin finally asked.

'Adrian… Best friend from Australia.' I answered.

'Wait she's from Australia!' Joe shouted. 'Well that explains the weird accent.' Nick and Kevin just stared at him as if he were the dumbest person on the planet.

'You sold it! How dare you! Nah I'm kidding… hows the new one?' Zahra was still talking on her phone rather loudly.

'Wonder what she's talking about.' Nick said in a quiet voice.

'Drums.' I replied. 'She is always talking about drums.'

'Ok Chalater!' And Zahra hung up her phone.

'How's Adrian?' I asked as she came and sat down in front of the couch and leant on Joe's legs.

'He sold my old drum kit.' She replied. 'So he could buy his new one! But his new one sounds way cool! Better than the one I have at home!'

'Ok.'

'Soooo… what do we do now?' I said after a while of silence.

'How about we get to know each other.' Kevin replied and sat up straighter.

'Good idea.' Nick and Joe replied at the same time.

'Should we just tell everyone about our selves?' I questioned. Everyone nodded agreement and I decided to go first.

'Alright, well my name is Amber, and my nick name is Spade, don't ask it's a long story.' As soon as I said spade Zahra burst out into fits of laughter… yeah there is a funny story that goes behind that nickname, and only me and Zahra know about it. 'Anyway… um, I like shopping, cake, animals like tigers and chimps and lions… and I love sharks. I'm not all that into sports but I can tolerate them. I am addicted to music, although I like listening to it better than playing it. Um… I have a sister Ashley but you all know her, and a brother Adam, he's 21 and pretty cool but is a total big brother type really over protective. I love the beech and the city and I LOVE laughing!' I think that's about all I can say.

'MY turn.' Joe stood up and started going on and on about superman for a while then he decided to tell us all the things he like and all the things he didn't like. Nick went next his speech was kind of short but good. The Kevin went and he talked for ages about guitars.

'Hmm… lets see.' Zahra said when Kevin had finished. She was rubbing her chin and staring up at the roof. 'Well… I'm from Australia THE best continent/country/island in the world. And I like to think that I am as true an Aussie that I can be all the way over here in America. I have THE best mum in the world, she is so awesome. She's more like an older sister and a best friend. I've never met my dad, and I don't really have any interest in finding out who he is. The way I see it he didn't want to know me why should I want to know him. I like reading, drums, music, drums, movies, drums, Giraffes, drums, running, did I mention drums? I'm always late to everything! I can be extremely clumsy at times. I love Australian rules football it's the best! I also LOVE playing backyard cricket, I would normally play it with my uncles and cousin back in Aus but my mum plays with me now. We have so many rules that no one can join in with us because they are constantly changing. And my favourite song in the whole entire world is Collide by Howie Day!'

'Nice.' Joe said after a few seconds of silence.

'Wait did I happen to mention like dr-'

'YES!' they all shouted out in unison cutting me off.

'Well now we know everything about each other how about we… um… do something.' Joe said.

'Like what?' Zee asked looking up from the floor she was back to her position leaning back on Joe's legs. 'Wait lets play the word game… I saw it on this show once it's so much fun.'

'What's 'the word game'?' Nick asked.

'You pick a letter then your not allowed to say any word that has that letter in it.' Zahra continued.

'That sounds like fun!' Joe exclaimed.

'Nah, I'm not going to play.' I said, I have played this game before and Zahra is was too good.

'Yeah me either I like the freedom of saying every letter.' Kevin agreed.

'Me either.' Nick added.

'You guys are so boring. Looks like is just me and you Joe. Your going down!'

'No your going down! I can last way longer than you!'

'Oh is that right!'

'I feel a bet coming on.' I said man a bet would be so funny!

'YES!' Joe shouted out and jumped up and kneed Zahra in the back of the head.

'Alright If… or should I say _WHEN _I win… you have to… um…' Zahra started then had a serious think about it. 'You have to, wear a shirt for your next concert!' She finally said.

'NO!' Joe protested. Me Nick and Kevin burst out laughing.

'Afraid your going to loose?' Zahra taunted.

'Joe Jonas doesn't loose anything.' He spat back. 'But when I win you have to… Make out with a complete stranger at one of our concerts, And I choose the guy!'

'Do guys even go to your concerts?' I asked.

'Yeah brothers of the little ones.' Joe replied.

'Oh it is so on! Your going down Hawk.'

'Wait who's Hawk?' Joe questioned. Zahra is making nicknames again. She is like the nick name master.

'You're Hawk. It's your new nick name!' She replied happily.

'That's a good one.' I butted in.

'Where did hawk come from?' Joe asked.

'Your hair. Mohawk…Mo is too close to your actual name so… Hawk.' Zahra explained. Told ya it was a good one!

'Ah right… Cool.' Joe said bobbing his head around. 'What's your nickname?'

'Zee.' Zahra replied.

'You got a nick name for these two yet?' I asked.

'Hmm… let's see, Kevin…. Hmm… Vinnie!'

'Now how did you get Vinnie?' Kevin questioned.

'Ke-VIN, Vin, Vinnie.' I explained for Zahra. Zahra threw her hands up in the air and mouthed the words Thank You!

'How about me?' Nick asked eagerly.

'Ok, we've done hair, we've done end of name… haha N-ick, Icky… no um… we've done stupid moments, how about Chilli?'

'Yeah good one.' I exclaimed see I told you she was good. Nick, Kevin and Joe looked at Zahra blankly. 'Do you guys get anything!… Chilli's are hot… Nick is hot… You see it now?'

'Oh.' Nick said then smiled.

'I want to be Chilli.' Joe shouted.

'No your Hawk.' Zahra responded.

'We are now, Zee, Spade, Hawk Vinnie And Chilli.' I stated.

'Anyway back to our bet! That your going to loose Hawk!'

'Asif! Your going down Smithy.' Joe replied.

'Smithy?'

'Yeah I can't nickname you?' Joe answered.

'Whatever your still going down!'

'Ok pick the letter!'

'Well we shouldn't use vowels… wait let's let Spade choose.'

I thought about this hard. I mean I didn't want a letter that wasn't in many words but at the same time I didn't want them not to be able to say anything.

'I choose the letter s.' I finally said.

'Alright no words with the letter s in it from now on.' Zahra said to Joe. They were now both on their feet with their faces inches away from each other, they were about the same height.

'Have they started?' Kevin asked quietly. Joe and Zahra were just staring at each other competitively.

'I think they have.' Nick answered.

'Wait DON'T START YET.' I shouted out and pushed Zahra back from Joe. 'Are you going to go forever or is there a stopping point?'

'I don't know, you pick.' Zahra answered.

'Well how about to the first concert. Then it's over if either of you haven't slipped up.' I finished and then sat back down.

'Are they just not going to talk until then?' Kevin asked Zahra and Joe had gone back to their stare.

'No, I'll, be talking, move over.' Zahra said to Kevin slowly, making sure none of the words hand a s in them.

'Your, game, will, be, a piece of cake.' Joe said also speaking slowly choosing his words carefully.

'Your going down Joe.' Zahra shouted.

'A…' Oops almost slipped up there. 'I will not, your going down Zee.'

'This sounds too easy. I thought it would be harder.' Nick said and got up from the couch and went into the bunk area.

'It, can get hard not… uttering, the, bad letter.' Zahra said still in her slow careful voice.

'Joe I think it fair to warn you now. Zahra stuck at this for 3 weeks once.' I told Joe he just shook his head.

'I am going to beat her, thi… at the game.' Joe replied.

'Zahra would you pass me the remote please?' Kevin asked.

'Y… yeah I, will.' I think she almost said yes.

We spent the next three hours listening to Joe and Zahra have and argument with out using the letter S it was really strange. They were fighting over which was better, drums or singing. It was so funny because Joe couldn't say singing, so he was either saying, "what I do" or "talking in a melody". Kevin and I started watching X-men and Nick was in the bunk area playing his guitar. Nick had come out half way through the movie and joined us on the couch to watch the movie.

'Talking in a melody… way better than, drumming, you get the tune with talking in a melody. There no tune when drumming' I heard Joe shout.

'Yeah, you play with each drum available, like… … core drum, flour tom, and other drum you tap with your foot… thing that make ting… effect… not much melody… but different… … level of… thudding.'

'Thudding?!'

'All I had.' Ok I can see this getting funny now. Can't say _sound_ let's replace it with _thudding_.

'Good one Zee.' I shouted out to her. She smiled and nodded looking very pleased with her self. They went back to the argument about drumming and singing which eventually turned into an argument about American football against Australia football.

'Let's have some fun, let's try make them slip up.' Kevin said randomly.

'I'll help ya.' Nick added. The were both ginning evilly. This is going to be funnier than ever. Wonder how long it will take them. They have gone 4 hours with out saying the letter s. They wont even let each other out of each other sight so they can be there when they slip up.

'Ok well you got a plan?' I joined in on the fun.

'Not yet but I'm working on it.'

'Wait I think I have it.' Kevin said evilly. 'Does Zahra know Switchfoot?'

'Yeah she loves them!' I answered trying to figure out what he was doing.

'Well here goes nothing.'

'Guys…' Kevin shouted out he stayed sitting on the couch I decided that was part of the plan so he didn't notice what he was doing. 'I was just talking to Spade here.' Zahra and I started laughing at the mention of spade. 'Anyway… and what's that band… they sing that song, damn how does it go… hmmm…. Um… Ah that's it, _I dare you to move.' _He sung the last bit.


	7. Chapter 7

'Switchfoot.' Joe and Zahra shouted out at the same time. Both of them then gasped loudly and covered their mouth.

'Well that worked better than planned.' Kevin said sounding really pleased with him self. Me and Nick high-fived him then laughed at the looks of horror on Joe and Zahra's face. Hope Joe like's skirts, poor Zee, Joe's going to have to wear a skirt in front of the whole nation I don't think he is going to go easy on her.

'This concert should be interesting.' Nick said wiggling his eye brows.

-

Zahra's POV:

Stupid stupid stupid Switchfoot! I can't believe I just did that. Eh, oh well Joe said it as well, maybe I should have picked something easier for him in case this happened. I don't think he is going to go easy on me.

'This is so stupid! No I'm so stupid!' Joe said randomly. We were both still sitting on the couch and everyone else had gone into the bunk area. 'A skirt! It's gonna be in the papers and in the magazines, imagine the rumours.'

'Sorry.' I responded innocently.

'Oh well, could be fun…'

'Would you like me to change your thing you have to do?' I asked I felt bad about what he had to do.

'Um… Nope.'

'Alright then, no complaining.'

-

(A/n: This is a conversation Nick and Zahra are having we thought it would be easier if we wrote it the way we did so yeah… this all said with them laughing!)

Zahra - 'Member when we were at the video clip and you tripped over?'

Nick - 'Yeah then I got yelled at for like 5 minutes for going over that spot when I shouldn't of.'

Zahra - 'And then you said "Maybe that didn't make it way through your giant ego".'

Nick - 'Yeah then he yelled at me for like another 5 minutes about not insulting the people who make you big.'

Zee - 'And you were laughing so hard that it was making him madder and madder.'

Nick - 'Then I got slapped over the head by Joe and Then Kevin!'

Zee - 'Yeah then you tried to slap your self on the back of your head and some how ended up poking your self in the eye with your mic.'

Nick - 'And I couldn't see for like half an hour.'

Zee - 'and they wouldn't shoot because your eye was all puffy and red"

Nick - 'The when it finally calmed down and I couldn't sing because I was laughing so hard.'

Zee - 'Yeah and I was laughing at you and kicked right through the bass drum skin.'

Nick - 'And they spent like 20 minutes replacing your drum.'

Zee - 'Then I was being yelled at for like 10 minutes about being careful around expensive instruments.'

Nick - 'And then you said "say it don't spray it".'

Zee - 'And he had like a nervus break down.'

Nick - 'Then Joe broke his mic stand while trying to do a superman impression.'

Zee - 'And then everyone was laughing so hard that it took them like half an hour to calm us down.'

Nick - 'And then to top it all off, James snapped A Bass string.'

Zee - 'Yeah and hit flicked my arm and gave me a massive welt!'

Nick - 'And then the laddies had a massive break down, thinking you were going to die.'

Zee - 'Then James got the lecture about expensive instruments and being careful.'

Nick - 'That was a fun day!!!'

Zee - 'The best!'

Nick & Zee - 'Super mic stand.' We both yelled out in unison punching our fists into the air.

'That was one time… ONE TIME!' Joe shouted out. We hadn't noticed that he had come into the lounge area but he left as soon as he said what he said. Me and Nick exchange a look and then went back to laughing hysterically.

'What is going on in here?' Kevin asked loudly coming up to the couch.

'Just memories.' Nick managed to get out though all the laughing.

'Riiiiight… are you two going to get ready for the concert?'

'Ha I had totally forgot about that.' I answered truthfully.

'Yeah they want you inside in about 10 minutes for a rehearsal.' Kevin said I'm guessing he meant me so I got of the couch to go get ready. I changed into my grey and white camouflage type shorts with heaps of pockets. My blue Australia flag t-shirt seens as it was on top of the pile.

'Which cons should I wear?' I asked Amber and Joe they were sitting on the other side of the room.

'Which ones did you bring?' Amber replied.

'Green, orange, rainbow, blue and Yellow.'

'Wear green.' Joe shouted back. I grabbed the fluoro green cons out of my bag and pulled them onto my feet before I grabbed my sticks and left the bus. I was shown to the stage by a large man wearing all black. I tried to talk to him but he just grunted in response so I decided to just walk silently.

'Zahra. Finally we've been waiting for ages.' Steve shouted out when I got there.

'My bad!' I took my seat behind the drum kit and we ran through a few songs. This was good because now they could tell me if I was going to fast or too slow. They said I was doing good just to keep up with my entries, I kept missing them, and watch my fills, kept stuffing those up. The boys had come in ages later for a sound check thing, they were goofing around heaps and getting yelled at and then I was being yelled at for encouraging them by laughing hysterically. It was so hard not to laugh though, especially when Joe fell off the stage.

'Are you ok Joe?' I shouted out to him seens as now one else was checking if he was ok. Kevin and Nick were literally rolling around laughing and everyone else on the stage was shaking their head at his stupidity. I got up from the drum kit and ran to where he had fallen off. He was lying on his stomach.

'That's gonna bruise.' He said and pushed up onto his hands and knees. I jumped down of the stage and helped him up.

'Are you alright?' I repeated.

'Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got to make a mental note NOT to do that in the concert.' He said brushing him self off. I laughed at him and jumped back onto the stage and stuck my hand out to help him up. He grabbed onto it and I pulled him up. Nick and Kevin were still laughing but they had controlled it slightly. 'Thank YOU for caring.' He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Your welcome.' I replied happily. I noticed I was still holding his hand and I dropped it quickly and went back to my drum kit.

'Alright you can stop now. Don't go to far away though.' Steve said to the band. Everyone sighed loudly and left the stage.

-

'This is going to be so funny!' Amber said she was looking at Joe in one of her skirts. Although we allowed him to wear skinny jeans underneath the skirt though. We're not that mean. Joe was looking in the full length mirror and tugging on the skirt.

'Leave it alone Joe.' Nick said patting his back.

'Yeah you don't want it to rip and fall off in the middle of the concert.' Kevin added.

'Now that would be embarrassing.' Amber said right before she and everyone else excluding Joe started laughing hysterically.

'I HATE YOU KEVIN!' Joe shouted at him. I mean it was Kevin's fault we both slipped up! We had gone so long, two whole arguments with out the letter s. And we slip up on a stupid Switchfoot question, don't get me wrong I LOVE that band, but I hate the name now!

'You don't have to do it Joe.' I said after a while of laughing. 'Although if you don't do it I'm not doing mine.'

'No I'm doing it. Joe Jonas never backs out of a bet.' Joe replied. Damn it. 'Getting ready to kiss a stranger.' As soon as he said this I noticed that Nick stopped laughing. I thought I was a bit odd but I just brushed it of.

'You SUCK Joe.' I shouted back at him.

'I suck! I'm about to go up on a stage in front of thousands of people in a SKRT!!!' Joe yelled back. He did have a tiny point.

'Well at least it looks good on you.' I said a laughed.

'That's it!' Joe ran at me, picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He dumped me down on the couch and started tickling me.

'Argh! Sto… Stop IT!!! JOE!' I shouted while laughing and hitting him to try make him stop. He didn't stop though he just kept going. 'HELP!' The others were laughing to hard to come and help, either that or they didn't want to help. So much for FRIEDNS!!!

'5 minutes guys. Zahra what are you doing in here get out there!' Steve yelled in the door. Joe was shocked by his sudden appearance that he stopped tickling me. I jumped up instantly and ducked around him and ran for the door.

'We'll finish this later!' Joe shouted out after me. Once I was on the stage the band was announced and a huge eruption of sound burst from the crowd. I saw Nick and Kevin come on to the stage and the screams got louder. Joe was poking his head around the curtain and sending me death stares. I just laughed back and motioned for him to get on the stage. He just stood there not moving as his face turned bright red. After a few moments he was flung forward I guess Amber pushed him out there. The crowd started screaming even louder then stopped suddenly. The screams turned to loud whispers.

'Seems as though Joey here has lost a small bet.' Nick said into the microphone attempt to save Joe from some embarrassment. Kevin tried to add something to that but burst out laughing and couldn't. I saw Joe send me another death stare as I sat behind my drum kit laughing my head off. We started playing their first song as Joe built up heaps of confidence and I think he might of forgot he was even wearing a skirt, and I think the audience seemed to forget as well.

Amber's POV:

After Zahra had left Joe went back to looking at him self in the mirror. 'Did you hear what she said just then?' Joe questioned cupping his hand around his ear. 'She said I don't have to do it anymore.' Joe finished.

'Yeah right Joe. Just stop looking at it and maybe you'll forget your wearing it.' I answered. He took my advice and sat down next to me on the couch. After a while they were told they had to get ready to go on. Joe gulped real loudly and Kevin and Nick laughed at him.

We were all waiting on the edge of the stage hiding behind a curtain when they announced them. Kevin and Nick immediately ran out onto the stage and were greeted by a loud roar of screams. Joe hadn't gone out yet he was looking around the curtain at Zahra. I couldn't see Zahra but I knew she was laughing at him. He sighed loudly but still wasn't going out onto the stage. I looked up and Kevin and he made a small movements with his hands as if he was pushing something. It was such a small movement that I almost didn't get what he was doing. I out my two hands in the middle of Joe's back and pushed him out onto the stage. I felt kind of bad for doing that, I mean I like Joe and I didn't want him to be all embarrassed.

-

Zahra's POV:

'Stop laughing!' Joe shouted out to me as he ripped the skirt off after the concert. I tried to stop laughing and threw my hands up in defence. 'Well are you ready for you part?' Joe wiggled his eyebrows.

'Sure am.' I said with fake enthusiasm. 'Amber!' I shouted when I saw her. I wanted to delay my dare hopefully till everyone left.

'Nice try. Your not getting out of it. Come on.' Joe said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a huge group of people.

'Help me!' I grabbed Nick's hand cause it was the closest and he was pulled along as well.

'Alright let's see. Nick if you see a guy point him out.' Joe said looking around the crowd. Most of them were all girls. Nick was looking around but not really he was just moving his head about. 'There!' Joe shouted out and pointed to a tall guy standing with what I guess was his little sister. His sister was wearing a I HEART NICK t-shirt and jumping around heaps. The guy looked completely bored and was string up at the roof. I gulped loudly. I mean at least he looked like a nice guy!

'The guy holding the hand of the girl wearing a t-shirt that say's I heart Nick.' Joe continued. I gulped again and looked at Nick he was staring down at the ground and shuffling about. Ok Zahra you can do this. I was pushed forward and threw the door. Joe stayed behind the door so he wasn't seen by the girls. I walked up right in front of the guy then looked back at Joe. He waved his hands motioning for me to do it. He had a huge grin on his face. I HATE him.

'Hey I'm Zee.' I said holding out my hand.

'Alex.' He replied and shook my hand.

'This might sound a tad strange but you have to answer me completely honestly, like as if this question was a life or death situation, if you lie you die, if you don't lie you live.' I babbled on. He nodded his head and looked really confused. 'Ok so, have you kissed a girl before?' I had to ask I didn't want to steal his first kiss, that would be so mean!

'He kisses girls all the time.' The little girl answered for him. Ok I'll take that. Just at that moment before I talked my self out of it I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He was stunned for a while but then to my surprise he kissed me back.

'Right, um sorry about that.' I said pulling back and turning around. I walked quickly back to the door and went through it. Joe was standing there grinning and Amber and Kevin were laughing.

'That sucked!' I shouted at Joe and hit him. Joe just rolled his eyes and started laughing. I finally gave in and join in on the laughing. After a while I noticed that Nick wasn't there anymore. That's weird.


	8. Chapter 8

'That was THE best concert I have ever been to.' Amber exclaimed loudly as we got back onto the bus.

'And your face when Amber pushed you onto the stage… PRICLESS.' Kevin added. Joe didn't seem too happy though but everyone else was laughing.

'Ah, laughing… reminds me of a little something.' Joe said with a huge grin. Oh no this can't be good. I didn't know what he was going to do but I felt the urge to run. Seens as it was a very small bus there wasn't many options so I ducked behind Nick. Joe tried to reach around Nick but he couldn't.

'HA!' I shouted at Joe from my safe position behind Nick.

'Your just lucky Nick is there!' Joe shouted out in defeat. 'But he wont always be there.' Joe walked away back to the couch and sat down. I stayed behind Nick in case he jumped up but he didn't.

'Nick my hero.' I said in a really girly way.

'Don't embarrass the boy.' Kevin shouted from the table. Nick looked all awkward but I went to sit with Kevin.

'Great concert.' I said once I had sat down.

'Why thank you. You weren't so bad your self.' Kevin replied.

'I'm gonna go lay down.' Amber randomly said then walked into the bunk area. After Amber had gone I noticed Kevin had a huge grin on his face.

'What are you doing?' I asked cautiously as he stood up from the table.

'Nothing.' He replied innocently. Just at that second he bent down and picked me up.

'NOOOOOOOO. PUT ME DOWN.' I screamed I knew exactly where this was going. I was tossed onto the couch and Kevin pinned me down while Joe tickled me.

Amber's POV:

'Man is this bed comfortable.' I said quietly to my self as I laid down on my bunk. I heard a loud scream from in the other room and the Nick came into the room. He didn't exactly look happy. 'What's up?' I asked him and sat up.

'Nothing.' He lied.

'Come on Chilli you can tell me.'

'It's… It's nothing.' Still lying.

'You like Zee don't you?' I just randomly put out there.

'What?! NO!' Was that another lie. I bet it was.

'It's ok if you do. I won't tell her. I swear.'

'Well you like Joe.' Nick spat back.

'I most certainly do… to.' I gave in. 'But I don't think he likes me.'

'Well I don't think Zee likes me.' Nick said he looked quite sad.

'Then maybe we should do something about that. I'll help you with Zee if you'll help me with Joe.'

'Ok deal.'

Zee's POV

'I Hate both of you!' I shouted out once they got to tired to tickle me any more. Both of them were laughing and high-fiving. I left them to their annoyingness and went into the bunk area. Nick and Amber were chatting in there but as soon as I walked in it halted. 'Oops.'

'Hey Zee. What was happening out there?' Amber asked.

'Hawk… Vin… Laugh… Tickle… ARGH!' I shouted to angry to make sentences.

'Ok well that just made a whole heap of sense.'

'Doesn't matter.' I sat down next to Amber on her bunk and looked over at Nick. He half smiled at me and then left the room. Is it just me or is he acting weird. 'So Amber, what's up?

'Nothing.'

'Fine you be all secretive I'm just going to… read my book.' I answered and grabbed my book and climbed up onto my bunk. After a while everyone started coming in and out and getting ready to go to sleep. Once everyone was done they switched of the light.

'Hey I'm reading?' I shouted out as Kevin switched of the light.

'Well go out of here and read then.' Kevin answered and laid down on his bunk.

-

'Good morning.' I said to Nick after he woke up and came and sat at the table. I could tell he wasn't awake properly yet so I was offended that he didn't answer. 'Want some cereal?' He nodded while rubbing his eyes and yawning. I poured a heap of cereal into a bowl and handed it to him along with the milk.

'Are you eating a cheese sandwich?' Nick asked me pointing at me with his spoon.

'Yep.'

'For breakfast?'

'I eat cheese sandwiches for every meal.'

'That's kind of weird.'

'Eh, so it works for me. Have fun at the concert last night?'

'Yeah. Of course I did.' Nick replied. Wasn't very convincing though.

'So, what are we doing today?'

'I think we are driving for a long time and then I don't know.' He answered.

'Right. Cool.' I took a huge bite of my sandwich and Joe came stumbling into the room. He pretty much crash landed in a chair I dropped his head onto the table. 'Good morning Hawk.' All I got though was a loud grunt.

-

'Ok, Zee, Best pet you have ever had?' Kevin questioned we were all sitting on the couch asking random questions.

'Do I have to chose one?' I replied.

'Well how many have you had?'

'2 dogs. One we had to leave in Australia, he was THE best dog ever, I miss him so much. He is a blue healer and his name is Napoleon. And I had a Saint Bernard called Mozart but he died like 5 months ago. It was so sad he was still a puppy. Although he was huge.'

'I just got why you called Mozart, Mozart. Because the movie he's called Beethoven so you name his after another famous composer… haha.' Amber exclaimed loudly smacking her forehead with her palm.

'Wow, Don't we catch on quickly.' I replied sarcastically.

'Shut up.' She said and playfully hit my shoulder.

'Ok my turn, Wait before I go, this isn't my question. But do we have to answer any question someone asks?' I asked.

'Yeah we all agreed.' Joe answered.

'Alrighty then, my question is for Amber… How _did_ you get the nickname Spade.'

'I so hate you right now. I'm not answering that, you know how I got it. You were there.' Amber replied turning a little pink.

'I really have no idea what your talking about. Please tell.' She glared at me for a second or two and then inhaled a huge breath and let it out slowly.

'I'll tell if you promise not to laugh.' She started. Everyone nodded so she continued. 'Wait, you tell them Zee, your so much better at telling the story.'

'Alright if I must. Ok where to start. Ok well when I first arrived in America we were getting out of the car for the first time at our new house and this huge gush of wind hits us and knocks my mums hat flying. Without hesitation I slide over the bonnet of the car and took of after it. I had almost caught up to it when I noticed a strange girl in her front yard screaming and shouting at a shovel. Mums hat had landed by her feet so I walked cautiously over to her because I thought she was like mental or something, I mean standing in your front yard having a hissy fit at a shovel how could I not think she was mental. So I'm walking over to get the hat and she notices me coming at her. The she says rather loudly, "I wanted a spade." And then bursts out into tears. Oh by the way the girl was Amber, and that was the first time we ever met.' I watched as everyone was trying not to laugh. Amber was looked really mad but then burst out laughing.

'Why were you shouting at a shovel?' Joe asked still trying to hold back his laughter.

'I wanted a spade and I got a stupid shovel!' She exclaimed in mind laughter. Everyone else then joined in on the laughing.

'Ever since then we have been best friends.' I added.

'You two aren't that same age though are you?' Joe asked after a while of laughing.

'Nah, I'm 17 and Zee is 15.' Amber answered.

'We should do something. I'm bored.' I said after a few minutes of silence.

'Guys we are going to stop later if you want to go out for dinner or something.' The bus driver shouted from the front.

'Wow that was right on que. We should go out for tea. That would be fun. We should go somewhere fancy.' Amber shouted.

'Yeah sounds fun!' Kevin replied. Everyone seemed to be taking for ever to get ready to go out. I was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels watching everything at the same time. I can never pick a channel so I tend to flick a bit… ok a lot, and watch everything. Kevin had finally finished and he came to sit with em on the couch but then got annoyed by my channel changing and snatched the remote out of my hand.

Amber's POV:

'He can't hear Amber. He's singing.' Nick said to me. We were both in the bunk area getting ready to go out. I was helping Nick pick out his clothes and he was helping me. I was wearing a blue and white flowing skirt with a white polo shirt and a royal blue tube top over the top. 'Would you stop doing that.' Nick almost shouted. I was pulling my hair back and then letting it go trying to decided if I should wear it pulled back or down.

'I can't choose.' I replied.

'Down.' Nick answered. I took his advice seens as I was no where near making the discission my self. I ran a brush through it quickly when Joe came bursting out of the bathroom. He look really hot, he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it tucked into a pair of black skinny leg jeans, with a white belt.

'I'm not looking. I'm not looking.' He said with his eyes closed and putting his arms out in front of him. No idea why he was doing that but he was. He eventually found the door and left.

'You ready?' Nick asked me and stuck out his elbow.

'Yep.' I said smoothing down my hair one more time then linking my arm around his elbow. We both glanced at each other and then walked out of the bunk area. Joe, Kevin and Zee weren't in there so we thought maybe they had already got off the bus. We walked down the stairs slowly and we saw Kevin standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'You guys look great.' Kevin said when he saw us.

'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.' I replied. I couldn't see Joe or Zee any where around. I was about to ask Kevin where they were when I heard loud footsteps coming our way. I looked around and saw Joe chasing Zee towards us.

'Oh finally. I'm starving.' Joe said when he stopped in front of us. He was smiling broadly and staring at me. I think that's a good sign. Isn't it?

'You look awesome Amber.' Zee said to me but she wasn't looking at me. Oh by the way Nick is wearing a dark blue with White pin stripes, button up shirt with the sleaves rolled up, (the brothers seem to like rolling up their sleaves) and a pair of light blue jeans. So everyone was looking all dressed up even including Zee. She was wearing a pair of three quarter black shorts and a white singlet top over a black tank top. Seems as though she had stolen my aqua tied up belt as well and was wearing it, obviously.

'Are we going?' Kevin said breaking off the stares.

'Right yep. To the food!' Joe shouted out and threw his arm out into the air.

'Table for…' Joe started but then paused to count everyone. '5.' He finished. The man smiled at us then led us to a smallish sized table. Kevin and Joe on the ends of the table, me and Zee next to each other and Nick on the other side.

-

Zee's POV:

'Nick you need to open you mouth wider!' I shouted out at him.

'This is as wide as it gets.' He defended.

'Well this is pointless, it's like trying to shoot a beach ball into the hole on the end of a pin.'

'It's a PEA!' He shouted back. 'How about you turn your mouth to the size of the hole at the end of the pin and leave me alone. I'm trying.'

'Guys will you stop it please! Your making a mess.' Amber shouted like a mother. I was trying to shoot peas into Nick's mouth from flicking them off my spoon. We hadn't got one yet but he had peas all over him.

'Stop being a fun sucker.' I said to Amber then shot another pea at Nick. It flew across the table and hit him on the cheek. 'Ha! I'm getting closer!'

'Guys come one, we'll get kicked out.' Amber pleaded.

'One more?' Me and Nick asked at the same time.

'Ok but if you miss your not trying again!' I aimed up my shot loaded the pea and flung it at him. His mouth snapped open and I flew right in.

'YES!' We both shouted out and jumped up. We slapped each others hand in a high-five which stung the crap out of my hand and we sat back down.

'So immature.' Joe said with a mouth full of food.

'Yeah Joe. We're immature.' I said and rolled my eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating his cake.


	9. Chapter 9

'You got a pea in your hair.' I said to Nick as I picked a small green pea out of his curly hair. We were all back on the bus, me and Nick were on the couch and Kevin, Amber and Joe were at the table.

'Thanks.'

'Anytime.' Just then my phone went off with the Benny hill theme song which meant I got a text message. I took it out of my pocket and started bobbing my head to music. I love this song!

'Are you going to answer it? Or just listen to the song?' Kevin asked.

'It's just a text. If it was a phone call it would play I'm A Soul Man from the Blues Brothers.' I replied.

'Who's it from?' Amber questioned.

'It's from Rachael.' I shouted out as I read who it was from.

'What does it say?!' Amber shouted back and ran over to me.

'It's says "Is it ok for me to call you now? Love Rach".' I read. I didn't bother texting back I just called her.

'Hello?' Rachael's voice came down the phone.

'RACHAEL!' Me and Amber shouted out at the same time. We put it on speaker phone.

'Wow little warning next time I think you just burst my ear drum.' Rachael replied after a while. 'How are you guys. I miss you!'

'We are GREAT!' I replied. 'Wait your on speaker phone. Nick say hi!' I shoved the phone into his face.

'Um… Hello.' Nick said sounding unsure.

'Hi Nick. Nice to kind of meet you!' Rachael replied. 'Guess what?!'

'WHAT?!' Me and Amber both said.

'My brother is having a baby! I'm going to be an Aunty! How cool is THAT?!' Rachael exclaimed rather loudly.

'Wow that's so cool.' Amber answered.

'Wait your _Brother_ is having a baby… is that possible.' I asked.

'Shut up! You know what I mean.' she shouted back.

'Are they still getting married?' Amber asked Rachael.

'Yeah they have just brought it forward a couple of months. So are you guys just with Nick?' Rachael asked.

'No Joe and Kevin are here.' Amber replied and took the phone out of my hand. 'Say Hi.' She said a put the phone near them.

'Hey Rachael. Sup?' Kevin said first.

'Hello Rachael.' Joe said.

'Wow they know my name! HI!!!' I heard Rachael shout. 'Well I have to go but you guys have fun, wait Charlie wants to say hi.' Pause. 'Hello Zee and Spade, how are you.' We heard Charlie say she is only 2 years old and soooooooo cute!

'Hey Charlie! We are awesome how is Superaweomsegirl?' I replied.

'I'm good. Rachy took me to the museum, we saw a dino…dinosa… Bye.'

'Bye Charlie. We love you!' I said but I think she had already gone.

'What are you doing taking a 2 year old to a museum. I've told you, theme parks and playgrounds.' Amber said when Rachael got back on the phone.

'She wanted to go.' Rachael defended. 'Ok I really have to go but call me later. Promise?'

'Promise.' Me and Amber both said and then hung up the phone.

'Well that was entertaining. Now what.' I said and returned to my place on the couch.

'X-box.' Joe shouted then ran over to the couch. 'Let's race.' He grabbed the game put it in the x-box and handed me a controller.

'Are you sure you want to be racing me?' I said as I took the controller.

'Yes. Your going down!' Joe sat down in between me and Nick with the other controller.

'No your going down!' I shouted back.

'NO MORE BETS!!!' Amber shouted to us. We both laughed and Joe started up the game.

-

'Oi you cheat.' I shouted he had put his hand in front of my eyes so I couldn't see.

'Nick was taking his shirt of I didn't want you to see.' Joe replied.

'I was not!' I heard Nick shout.

'As if! You just wanted to stuff me up!' I replied.

'No I think Nick was trying to stuff you up. I was helping.' Joe defended. We were still racing but Joe was ahead now because he cheated and I crashed.

'HA!' I shouted out as I over took him. I accidentally bumped the front of his car as I went past he spun out.

'Who's cheating now. I'm not playing anymore.' Joe shouted and dropped the controller onto the ground and walked away.

'Sore loser.' I shouted after him.

'I'll play.' Nick said and grabbed the other controller. We started a new race and I won.

'I win!' I shouted after the race.

'Only by 3 point of a seconds.' Nick defended.

'So… a win is a win.'

'Whatever. I'm going to sleep.' He said and stood up.

'Oh another sore loser hey!'

'No I'm not a sore loser I'm just tired.' He spat back and went into the bunk area. Amber and Kevin also started to get ready for bed but me and Joe decided to play a game of hide and seek. Childish I know but I mean come on it is THE best game ever… right? The kid inside of you is telling you YES… HELL YESS. At this time Joe was hiding and I was seeking. There weren't that many places to hid but he had done a good job. I couldn't find him.

'You guys seen Joe?' I asked Kevin and Amber.

'That's cheating if you ask us.' Amber told me then ignored my further questioning about Joe's whereabouts.

'Your only saying that because YOU like like Joe and you don't want him to hate you for telling me!'

'Go away.' Amber almost shouted I noticed she was turning red. Oops I hope Joe isn't in this room. Ah well.

I noticed Kevin doing a little eye movement towards the cupboard. Of course the cupboard I haven't even looked in there. I went over to the cupboard quietly and flung open the door. I couldn't see the whole of him but I could see his feet.

'Found you!' I shouted out.

'No this isn't Joe.' He replied.

'Well there are only two other boys that I know, that wear skinny leg pants and I can see both of them.'

'I'm not a boy.' He said in a girly voice.

'Nice try.' I pushed back all the clothes in front of him but he had his hands over his eyes.

'If I can't see you then you can't see me.' He said but I noticed he was peeking though gaps in his fingers.

'Whatever it's my turn to hide!' I shouted. Joe protested for a few minutes then gave in and started counting. I moved him out into the other area so I could hide somewhere. I couldn't find any good places there were none! This bus was too small. I heard him getting closer and closer to the finishing number which was 73. I looked around one more time and saw Nick lying down on his bed. Bingo. I ran over to his bed.

'Can I get in there so Joe won't see me?' I pleaded quickly, Joe was on 61.

Nick didn't answer for a while he just stared at me. But eventually he pulled up the covers and I jumped on the other side of him, the side near the wall and he pulled them back down. I tried to sink into the mattress as much as I could when I heard Joe yell out. 'Ready or not here I come.'

I heard him come into the room and I think he was opening up closets and draws. I thought I heard Joe walk out of the room so I took this chance to wipe some hair out of my face that was annoying me. Just as I had tucked it I heard a door burst open. My elbow was pushing up the covers so I quickly put it down again but I had to put it across Nick's stomach because I couldn't get it down beside me fast enough.

'Argh where is she!' I heard Joe shout. Something banged loudly which made me jump slightly.

'Careful Joe.' I think Kevin replied.

'Come out, come out where ever you are.' Joe chanted his voice sounded rather close to where I was. I held my breath thinking that maybe he could hear it and shut my eyes tight. 'Nick why is you face so red?' Joe questioned.

'Um… I… it's hot in here.' Nick stuttered.

'No it's not it's freezing.' Joe replied.

'Well I'm hot.'

'Then why do you have the covers on?' Damn it he better not give away my position. I was trying to send mental notes to Nick to just tell him to go away and leave him be.

'Did you hear that?' I think it was Kevin that said that.

'What?!' Joe asked excitedly I could tell he had that grin that he always has.

'I think I heard someone moving in the kitchen area.' Kevin continued. I heard loud footsteps run out of the room and I stopped holding my breath and let out a huge sigh. Mental note: tell Kevin that I LOVE him!

Another five minutes past and Joe must have come back into the room. 'Where is she. Did she get off the bus, because I thought we agreed not to do that.'

'You obviously just not a good seeker.' Nick replied. Yeah that's it Nick pick a fight with the seeker while your trying to hide the hider. Real smooth!

'What was that?' Joe asked.

'Ugh… nothing.' Nick said. Maybe he got my mental notes.

'Joe have you even looked in the bathroom?' Kevin quickly butted in. Ok another mental note: Tell Kevin I LOVE him twice! Big rewards for Kevin.

'Amber is in there.' Joe responded.

'Yeah she is only brushing her teeth.' Kevin added. I stopped holding my breath again as I heard footsteps move away from where I was. I heard what sounded like a knock on a door then Joe's voice.

'Amber, is Smithy in there?' I heard a muffled response and then the door open and him walk in.

'Nick your killing me!' I whispered quietly.

'Sorry.' He whispered back.

'Would you mind moving your elbow it's hurting me.' His elbow was jammed into the side of my head. He moved his elbow and I had to move my arm down to make room for it. I heard Joe come back out of the bathroom and I think he might have kicked something.

'Where is she!' He shouted out.

'I have no idea.' Kevin replied his voice practically drowning in sarcasm. I accidentally let out a little chuckle. Nick tried to cover it up with a cough but I think Joe was onto us.

'You right there Nick?' He asked sarcastically. Uh oh!

'Yeah, got a bit of a cough.' He said then fake coughed again. Wow way to make it obvious!

'Your face is even redder now.' Joe said his voice really close to us. I tried to move my arm higher up his stomach but I couldn't because of his elbow. 'Your bed is kind of lumpy.'

'No it's not.' Nick tried to defend. Man he is going to find me.

'ARGH!' Amber screamed really loudly.

'What's wrong.' I heard Joe shout out and then footsteps move away. I let my breath out again saved by the scream.

'It's… it's…a… EW!' Amber shouted back.

'What's an ew…. Oh that's an ew.'

'Get rid of it.' Amber squealed.

'Right… move the spider… Kev you wanna get that.' I heard Joe say. What a woos.

'Fine.' I heard a loud bang which probably meant Kevin had jumped down from his bunk. Amber squealed loudly so I was guessing Kevin had probably picked it up and put it near her or something. I mean who doesn't do that. The window opened and I was guessing Kevin was throwing it out of the window. 'All gone.'

'Now where was I.' Joe said evilly I could even see that evil grin on his face even though I couldn't see him.

'You were about to pull back Nick's covers.' Amber answered. Damn the thin walls and damn me announcing Amber's love for Joe.

'That's right.'

'What do you think your doing?' I heard Nick question and just as he did something jabbed me really hard in the side. It scared the crap out of me so I jumped a little.

'Alright, out you come Smithy.' Joe said.

'There is no one by the name of Smithy in here.' I replied trying to change my voice.

'Is that right?' Joe answered.

'Yes there is a Nick but no Smithy.' I heard Nick and Kevin laughing but Joe just pulled back the covers and light came flooding onto me. I quickly shut my eyes. 'If I can't see you then you can't see me.'

'FOUND YOU!' Joe shouted out.

'Took you long enough.' I shouted back and moved my arm of Nick and sat up.

'Ha no wonder your face was redder than a sun burnt penguin.' Joe said to Nick but that just made his face turn even redder. I slid over Nick and stood up from his bed.

'Thanks for hiding me.' I said and then bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned around to look at Kevin. 'You rock, you totally saved my but twice.' I said and high fived him.

'Yeah well I noticed Nick wasn't doing a very good job.' He said looking at Nick. I stood up on the bottom bunk and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek as well.

'Where's my kiss?' Joe questioned.

'Ask Amber.' I replied quickly and went to sit on my bunk. I noticed Amber had a red face and was throwing me death glares.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Everyone was still asleep and I was lying on my bed just thinking about things. Ok I wasn't thinking about _things_ I was thinking about Nick, I can't seem to get him out of my head. It's slowly driving me insane. When I'm not with him he is all I think about and when I am with him he is all I think about so basically he is all I think about.

I didn't even realise that I was staring at him for the last half an hour until he rolled over and I think he started to open his eyes, I can't see real good with out my glasses. I quickly rolled over and stared at the roof. I kept like this for a while but I just had to know if he was awake so I shut my eyes and rolled over. Once I had rolled over I cautiously open my eyes to look at him. When I looked at him he quickly rolled over. So then I ended up staring at him for a while longer till he rolled back over and I think looked up at me, I rolled back onto my back and stared at the ceiling again. I wanted to look at him again but voted maybe I should get out of bed instead. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes then got down carefully from my bunk trying not to fall seens as though I couldn't see a thing without my glasses.

I stuck my hands out in front of me so I didn't run into anything and tried to make my way to the table to get my glasses. I didn't even see the door until it was to late and BANG! I walked straight into it and was knocked onto my but. I was pushing my self up of the ground when someone grasped me around the arm and pulled me up.

'Thanx Chilli.' I said when I turned around and saw his curly hair. I can't tell the difference between Joe and Kevin without my glasses but I do know when it's Nick.

'Anytime.' He replied and let go of my arm. 'You look really pretty without your glasses.' He kinda spat that out randomly, then my skin coloured blur of him turned red.

'Thanx… I think?'

'You think?'

'Yeah well I'm not sure if that means um ugly with my glasses on.'

'No it doesn't I was… I was just…' He stuttered and splattered nervously.

'It's ok I was kidding. Speaking of glasses…' I felt around the door for the handle and when I found it I twisted it and walked out. I made my way to the table and found a pair of glasses. I held them up to my eyes but they weren't mine.

'Here.' Nick said as he handed me my glasses.

I put them on and looked at him. He does looked better when I have my glasses on. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I tried to ignore them but I couldn't. 'Thanks what ever would I do without you?'

'Well you would be blind for one.' He joked. I sat down next to him at the table.

'Looking forward to the concert tonight?' I asked.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'How many proposal's you think you'll get?' he didn't answer my question he just laughed and took a sip of the juice he had poured earlier.

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six foot four and full of muscles  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said,_

"I come from a land down under" (best song ever… I Come From A Land Down Under by Men At Work!)  


My phone went off but I let it ring out longer because I love this song. It's the tone I set for when my mum was calling me and when I remembered that I quickly answered it.

'Hello!' I said excitedly but quietly I didn't want to wake everyone else up.

'Man is it good to hear your voice! How are you I miss you like crazy!' Mum answered.

'I miss you too!!!'

'Obviously not enough to call me!' She pretended to be mad but she started laughing and ruined it.

'Oops. My bad we been um… busy?'

'Having fun?'

'You betcha! What have you been doing?'

'Eh you know the ush, Work… work and ugh, more work.'

'Well all work and no play makes a very unhappy mother. Get out and do something!'

'Yes Ma'am.' She shouted and I could tell she was saluting.

'Well when are you coming to see me?!'

'Oops. My Bad I'm um… busy.' She said imitating me.

'Shut up. You have to come, you can meet Chilli, Vinnie and Hawk.'

'Who, Who and Who?'

'Nick, Kevin and Joe! Der.'

'Oh you doing your nickname thing… again.'

'You know it! Nick's here say Hi.' I put the phone near Nick's ear.

'Hello.' I heard my mother say.

'Err… hello.' Nick replied uncomfortably, hmm maybe I shouldn't force conversation on him anymore.

'You watch out for my baby girl, or I'll hunt you down and kill you!' Defiantly my que to pull the phone away.

'Mum what is with you and scaring my friends?'

'I'm sorry tell him I was kidding.' She said amongst laughter.

'Nick she was kidding.' I said to Nick then put the phone back to my ear.

'So your just with Nick?' Mum questioned.

'Yeah.'

'Ohh how romantic… Nick and Rara sitting in a tree-' You see how immature she is!

'Mum stop it. Your so embarrassing!'

'That's what I'm here for! Well I have to run off to work. You have fun and behave your self.' She said all motherly.

'I will… I love you more than a gazillion chocolate coated drum kits!'

'I love you more than a trillion sherbet covered pairs of shoes!'

'Bye!'

'Bye Honey!' and she hung up. I looked up at Nick and he was looking at me weird.

'What?'

'Nothing.' He replied and sipped his juice again. 'You and your mum obviously get on good.'

'Yeah, we're more like best friends or sister rather than mother and daughter.'

'Cool! She sounds cool.'

'She is. She's amazing! I love her to pieces.'

'Zahra there is something that I want to tell you.' Nick said uncomfortably staring at the table.

'Is it something bad?'

'No, I mean, I don't think so.' He replied and looked up at me.

'Ok, what is it then.'

'Well… it's.. I-' He was cut off.

'Good morning sunshine's!' Kevin said loudly as he walked up to the table.

'Good morning Vinnie. How are you doing?' I answered happily.

'Alright I guess. Did you guys sleep good?' He asked and picked up the other pair of glasses sitting on the table and put them on.

'Like a log… Wait do logs sleep. That's a weird saying. How about you?' I rambled.

'I don't know. And I slept fine.' He sat down next to Nick and poured his own glass of juice. 'What were we talking about?'

'Nick was going to tell me something.' I said and gave my focus back to Nick. He looked right into my eyes and half smiled.

'Nothing… I-I forgot.' He said after a while.

'Mustn't have been important then.' Kevin but in. After our little chat at the table Joe and Amber woke up shortly after and everyone started to get ready. Kevin Joe and Nick had a few interviews to go to today so me and Amber were left on the bus alone and apparently going to have a girly day. Doesn't that sound like fun! We were both sitting on the couch watching "Grounded For Life" when Amber finally decided to say something.

'Having fun?'

'Yeah I guess. I mean this is a good show.' I answered confused.

'No not watching this… I mean having fun on the tour. I feel as though we don't talk much anymore.'

'Yeah we have been drifting a bit. But you spend so much time with Chilli.' I replied.

'Yeah and you spend so much time with Hawk and Vinnie.'

'I know. We need Ambezee time!'

'What should we do?' Amber questioned. She seemed to be as excited as I was that we could be Ambezee again.

'Well what would we do if we were hanging out at my house?'

'MOVIES!' She shouted out and jumped up and pulled me with her to the cabinet. We both looked for ages but didn't find anything good.

'Holy cow what a crappy collection. Where's Mike?' Mike is the body guard guy, me and Amber can't leave the bus without him. We found him sitting up the front of the bus reading a book.

'Mike.' I said as sweetly as I could.

'Mickey.' Amber repeated even sweeter.

'What do you want.' He replied and put his book down.

'Are there any videos stores around here?' Amber asked still in her sweet voice.

'Yess.' He answer cautiously still confused on what we were going on about.

'Can you take us?'

'Please we are here for 2 nights so we can take them back. And don't worry we'll let you pay.' I added.

'Alr… wait what? I'm not paying.'

'Should have slipped that in the middle. My bad.'

'Worth a try.' Amber said to me then we both looked back to Mike and did our best puppy dog faces.

'Alright. Let's go. Grab your money I'm not falling for that one.' He gave in!

'Darn.' Amber said sarcastically slapped her leg and went of to get her money. We got of the bus and started walking towards a line of shops. Amber had brought along her ipod and she gave me an ear so we were walking… well jumping and running along singing to Into The Dark by Ben Lee.

'_So tell me baby, Can you hear me?, I sent a message out into the dark, It's a mystery, When you're near me, I've gotta find my way to your heart.' _We both sung loudly. Mike was looking around to see if anyone was looking. I think he is embarrassed by us. We went into the video shop but neither Amber or me calmed down. We were still jumping about and singing.

'What should we get?' Amber asked in between songs.

'Um… something good. Holy milk on toast I love this movie we have to get it!' I saw Robin Hood Men In Tights. (we actually both LOVE this movie!!!!)

'I remember that movie. Let's get it.' Amber replied and took it from my hands. We kept walking around for ages pointing to a movie and saying a funny line or a line we remember from that movie. We were having our normal HEAPS of fun in a video store when Mike told us that we had to go. We rented all the movies we had chosen out which were, Big Daddy, Shrek and ROBIN HODD MEN IN TIGHTS. We walked back to the bus with singing and dancing again with Mike trying to pretend he wasn't with us. The boys still weren't back from their interview so we immediately sat down on the couch and started to watch Robin Hood Men In Tights.

We were literally rolling around laughing at how insanely funny this movie is. When it had finished we took a while to stop laughing but eventually we did and we decided instead of watching another movie we would put some music on. Amber plugged her Ipod into the speaker things and blasted out Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
_

We were both running around the bus and busting out the lyrics and dancing like maniacs. I was jumping of the couch and Amber was jumping onto the couch and we collided and fell onto the ground hard. We couldn't get up because we were laughing so hard. After a while we were able to get up again and we started dancing and singing again.

_I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?_

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

'Having fun?' I heard someone shout out over the music. I didn't stop dancing but I looked around to see who it was. Joe, Kevin and Nick were standing there arms folded eyebrows raised. Amber had stopped dancing and went bright red. I stopped dancing too but only because the song finished, and I mean dancing crazy with no music, How embarrassing!

'Yes as a matter of fact I am.' I shouted back because the next song had started. Amber ran over to the machine and turned it off. 'Why'd you turn it off?'

'Because. Some people have shame.' She answered. People and their shame it's stops you doing anything. 'Have fun at your interview.'

'Sure did. Zee what are you doing?' Kevin answered. I had gone back to dancing. 'There's no music.'

'There's heaps of it in my head. _Fallen leaves, fallen, leaves, fallen leaves… on the ground!_' I sung and kept dancing.

'You're so weird.' Amber said to me.

'Why thank you. Can you put the music back on?' I asked Amber and gave her a puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes and turned back on the music All The Small Things was still playing. I started singing and dancing again. Amber sat down at the table and watched but Joe Nick and Kevin joined in. After a while Amber eventually gave in and started dancing with us again.

'That was fun!' I said as we all tired out and fell onto the couch.

'Sure was.' Joe added and swung his feet up across everyone. Only to be pushed back down onto the floor.

'Now what?' I asked.

'Let's watch Robin Hood again.' Amber suggested and jumped up.

'Hell yes. Put it on, put it on!' I chanted and sat up straighter to watch it. Me and Amber started laughing before it even started I mean that's how funny it is. Everyone was watching and laughing me and Amber the most because we LOVE this movie. Although seens as I had already seen it once today I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Yeah I fall asleep a lot. I can pretty much sleep anywhere. I once fell asleep standing up waiting to buy tickets to a Eagles home derby so I could go watch the Dockers kick the Eagles but. Luckily I woke up before people started to push in and I got my tickets!

-

'I'm Awake! I didn't do it!' I shouted out when I woke up suddenly.

'Ok calm down. Can I get up now?' Joe said. I realised I was leaning on his shoulder.

'Oops my bad. Where is everyone?' I asked I looked around and didn't see anyone.

'Nick and Amber are at the bunks and Kevin went for a walk.' Joe replied.

'Who, who and who?' I asked sarcastically. They wont use the nicknames and I'm trying to make them.

'Chilli and Spade are at the bunks and Vinnie went for a walk.' He repeated.

'Ah them! Let's go see what Chilli and Spade are doing!' I stood up from the couch and offered Joe a hand up. I was about to open the door to the place before I realised I was still holding Joe's hand. I quickly dropped it and open the door. I looked around and saw Nick and Amber sitting on Nick's bed and they were… kissing.


End file.
